El pintor
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Tu novio te engaña, te llegan dibujos de ti, al parecer alguien te espia, tu mejor amiga se hace amiga de tu enemigo dejando a tu hermano de lado y te enamoras de un total desconocido, que mas puede pasarle a Ginny? pasen, lean y descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado apenas un mes desde que había comenzado hogwarts y ella ya tenía problemas.

-Estupida vida!, Estupida mazmorra!, Estupido Potter!, Estupida Lovegood!, Estupida carta de amor!, Estupida cita!, Estupida yo, por creerle al estupido de Potter!- maldecía una pelirroja enfurecida caminado por un pasillo de Hogwarts arrastrando su mochila y dejándola asquerosa.

La pelirroja salio del castillo y fue hacia el lago, donde una castaña la esperaba impaciente.

-hermione- dijo la pelirroja tirando su mochila al pasto y sentándose junto a la castaña

-ginny… ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con harry?- pregunto animadamente hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-no me hables de ese patán, herms- dijo la pelirroja sacándose los zapatos y metiendo los pies dentro del lago

-no me digas…la comida estaba podrida- dijo hermione riéndose de ella misma

-no herms, paso algo mucho peor que la comida podrida-

-¿Qué paso?...tienes que contarme- dijo hermione abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja

FLASH BACK

Ginny caminaba alegremente por un pasillo de hogwarts, tenia la mochila al hombro y un puño cerrado, dentro de el yacía una carta de amor, de su novio, harry potter, invitándola a una cita en las mazmorras. Cuando toco la puerta, nadie contesto, así que decidió entrar.

Sus ojos se quedaron impactados por la visión que tuvo.

Harry se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con Luna Lovegood. El tenía la camisa desabotonada y la corbata de ella estaba tirada en el piso.

Ginny azoto la puerta haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

-hola harry, espero no molestarte en este momento tan romántico con tu ¡AMANTE!, por que, si no lo has notado, aquí la novia ¡SOY YO!- dijo ginny resaltando las palabras "amante" y "soy yo", a lo que luna empezó a balbucear.

-ginny, por favor, yo te amo, no es lo que tu crees, ella me beso- dijo harry a lo que luna lo miro con mala cara.

-y también supongo que ella te desabotono la camisa y se quito la corbata- dijo ginny dejando a harry sin habla- conozco demasiado bien a luna, es una de mis mejores amigas, y se que ella no se metería con un chico prohibido, a parte tu no eres su tipo- dijo ginny a lo que luna la miro agradecida y corrió a abrazarla con lagrimas en los ojos, ginny correspondió el abrazo.

-ginny yo pase por aquí y el- señalo a harry- me jalo hacia acá y me empezó a besar yo no podía hacer nada- ginny le tapo la boca y le hizo una seña de que se fuera, luna recogió su corbata, miro con odio a harry, quien la miro con mas odio, y se fue dejando a la (ex) pareja sola.

-harry como pudiste- dijo ginny empezando a llorar (no a ríos)- yo te amaba

-ginny yo también te amo- dijo harry avanzando hacia la pelirroja.

Lo único que recibió fue una cachetada y una bolita de papel (la carta) por parte de la muchacha

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y sabes que fue lo mas raro de todo…- dijo ginny mirando a hermione, quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos cubriendo su boca

-¿Qué?-

-bueno la verdad son dos cosas, y la segunda cosa tiene muchas partes…bueno siguiendo en el tema…la primera cosa es que no llore de tristeza, sino de rabia, la verdad no estoy para nada triste- dijo ginny extrañada

-y la segunda, la que tiene muchas partes- dijo hermione a medio reír

-que cuando salí de mi "cita" me cruce con draco malfoy- dijo ginny a lo que hermione la vio más extrañada que nunca

-¿con draco malfoy?...te dijo algo…por que sino ¿Qué tiene de extraño?-

-lo extraño fueron bastantes cosas, como ya lo dije…- dijo ginny, hermione la miraba medio asustaba, medio intrigada y medio riendo- la primera fue que me tropecé con el y se me callo la mochila y el me la recogió yo, por supuesto, le di las gracias, aquí viene la segunda cosa rara, me dijo de nada, se que es algo súper normal para una persona, pero tratándose de malfoy, es bastante raro…¿ no lo crees?-

-si, la verdad, es bastante raro en el ser buena persona y más con un weasley-

-ahhh…se me olvidaba…cuando me vio la cara después de recogerme la mochila no me insulto y no uso su tonito de arrastrar las palabras, en cambio me hablo bien y podría decirse que me trato bien y hasta creo que note una sonrisa en su rostro…- dijo ginny mordiéndose el labio, hermione la miro asustaba

-no estarás pensando que…-

-estas loca como crees…es prácticamente imposible…prácticamente improbable- grito ginny asustada por las palabras de su amiga- es imposible, es…es…es draco malfoy –

-si quieres que te diga la verdad…es difícil…demasiado difícil yo diría, pero no imposible-

-quizás simplemente hoy solo se levanto con el pie derecho y tuvo un buen día- dijo ginny tratando de convencer a hermione, cosa que seria muy difícil

-piensa lo que quieras yo sigo creyendo que el…-

Hermione no pudo terminar su frase porque ginny grito al ver una lechuza de color negro posarse a su lado

-trae una nota, vamos ábrela- le dijo hermione a ginny al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba

-¿Cómo sabes que no es para ti?-

-por que te esta estirando la pata a ti ¡DAH!- le dijo hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Ginny tomo la nota, era un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y amarado con una cinta roja.

-velo tu quizás es de harry…no quiero ni ver su letra- dijo ginny sacando los pies del agua y poniéndose los zapatos

Hermione tomo la nota y la desdoblo

-ginny… ¿harry es buen pintor?- pregunto hermione mirando la nota por todos los ángulos posibles

-que yo sepa no mucho, si el es buen pintor yo hago hermosos poemas- le respondió ginny sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto y recordando el poema que le había dado a harry en su primer año.

-entonces dudo mucho que sea de harry- dijo hermione pasándole la nota a ginny

Era un dibujo de ella (ginny), tenia el uniforme del colegio y estaba en los jardines de hogwarts sentada en el pasto oliendo una preciosa flor de color púrpura, su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza y caía por su espalda.

-hermione- dijo ginny mirando el dibujo con los ojos muy abiertos, hermione la miro con cara de intriga- yo estaba haciendo esto ayer a la hora del almuerzo, es como una foto muggle, estoy igualita-

-alguien te debe estar espiando…tu crees que sea malfoy - empezó hermione sonriendo picaramente

-¡hermione!...para de pensar en el, aparte… ¿el estaba ayer en el almuerzo?-

-llego 5 minutos tarde- dijo hermione medio molesta

-ves…5 minutos no le alcanza a nadie para hacer un dibujo tan perfecto como este, aparte dudo que el sepa dibujar bien, es mas dudo que sepa dibujar siquiera-

-bueno vamos a al gran comedor que ya casi es hora de la cena y me muero de hambre- dijo hermione cogiéndose la barriga

-herms, creo que estar con mi hermano te esta contagiando su hambruna- dijo ginny levantándose y ayudando a hermione a levantarse- la verdad es que yo también me muero de hambre- las dos rieron y se fueron al gran comedor

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, harry (al que ginny ignoró) y ron ya estaban sentados a la mesa, el primero estaba con la cabeza casi dentro de la sopa de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

-idiota- pensó ginny mientras hermione le agarraba del brazo para que no matara a harry.

-hola chicos- dijo hermione sentado a ginny en la banca

-hola hermy- dijo ron mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-hola- susurro harry metiendo su cara aun mas adentro de la sopa de lo que ya estaba

Hermione, sin querer desvió su mirada a la mesa de slytherin para comprobar que el rubio estuviera en ella, pero…no estaba ahí, miro a ginny triunfante y le señalo con la cabeza aquella mesa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ginny sin entender a hermione

-no esta a la mesa- dijo hermione, pero se callo al ver a draco malfoy entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Decías?- le dijo ginny a hermione con un dejo en su voz de "soy lo máximo"

De pronto una única y (obviamente) solitaria lechuza de color castaño claro entro y se poso en el hombro de ginny.

-ginny, debe ser del pintor- le susurro hermione, todo el gran comedor posaba su mirada en ginny y en la lechuza.- vamos ábrela-

-ábrela tu- dijo ginny quitándole el pergamino a la lechuza, la cual salio volando y sélo entrego a hermione.

Hermione le quito el laso y abrió el rollito de pergamino y al abrirlo por completo soltó un pequeño grito, y, prácticamente, se la tiro a ginny muy asustada.

Este era un dibujo de hermione y ginny sentadas al borde del lago, las dos con el uniforme del colegio, hermione traía media cola y ginny una cola de caballo, tal y como tenían el cabello ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione le quito el laso y abrió el rollito de pergamino y al abrirlo por completo soltó un pequeño grito, y, prácticamente, se la tiro a ginny muy asustada.

Este era un dibujo de hermione y ginny sentadas al borde del lago, las dos con el uniforme del colegio, hermione traía media cola y ginny una cola de caballo, tal y como tenían el cabello ahora.

Las dos salieron corriendo del comedor y fueron a sentarse a una escalera cerca al retrato de la dama gorda.

-ginny, nos estaba espiando cuando estábamos en el lago- susurro la castaña

-lo se, tenia la sensación de que nos miraban pero no estaba segura, ahora si los estoy

-esto ya me esta asustado- explico la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-mira ay una nota y ha puesto una firma

La nota decía:

Querida dama de los cabellos de fuego: nunca llore, se amargue o haga rabietas por alguien que no lo merezca y alguien que si lo mereciera nunca la obligaría a hacerlo.

El Pintor

-pero hermione, yo no eh llorado cuando estábamos en el lago

-entonces eso quiere decir que ah estado cerca de nosotras y ah escuchado todo lo que decíamos

-¡justo el día que un loco, maniático, pintor, no se que apodo mas ponerle, decide espiarnos, a ti se te ocurre la grandiosa idea de pensar que draco malfoy esta enamorado de mi!

-lo siento, pero es que, gracias a todo lo que me contaste era la única opción, mira…que no te insulte, que te recoja la mochila, que te diga "de nada", que no use su tonito de voz normal, que te hable bien y que por ultimo te sonría…la única explicación creíble de todo esto es que alguien poseyó a draco malfoy o que este enamorado de ti…

-pues lo poseyeron por que enamorado de…mí lo dudo, ¡soy una weasley!... su ser natural de malfoy le tiene prohibido enamorarse de mi

Hermione sonrió de lado y dijo:

-nunca has escuchado que lo prohibido siempre es tentativo

Ginny puso cara de angustia y se mordió el labio inferior y tomo el dibujo para examinarlo…

-estamos idénticas

-lo se…- respondió la castaña tapándose la cara con las manos

-hermione…tengo que averiguar quien es

-lo se ginny, pero no se como hacerlo

Ginny se levanto de las escaleras y hermione la siguió, juntas atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda, no sin antes decir la contraseña (cabeza de león) y se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en frente de la chimenea a pensar.

-haber ginny… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea Malfoy el que te envía los dibujos?-

-y dale de nuevo con malfoy…herms ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es malfoy? …pero ya que insistes con el tema, y estoy muy aburrida, hablemos de las posibilidades…

Hermione sonrió y ginny rodó los ojos.

-mmm…veamos- empezó ginny- tu dices que draco malfoy esta enamorado de mi ¿no?

Hermione asintió enérgicamente

-y tu teoría se basa en que hoy me recogió la mochila, me hablo bien y me sonrió ¿cierto, no?

Hermione volvió a asentir

-la verdad es que yo tampoco me explico que me halla sonreído, pero no me convence del todo que este enamorado de mí, la verdad no me entra en la cabeza que draco malfoy, o sea, draco malfoy este enamorado de mí

-no se que le ves de imposible, últimamente te has vuelto muy popular, y eres muy linda, tienes a la mitad del colegio bajo tus pies

Ginny se sonrojo y rió silenciosamente

-no me extrañaría que draco malfoy también haya caído bajo tus encantos- continúo hermione- no seria ninguna novedad

Ginny volvió a reír

En ese momento ron y harry entraron a la sala común.

-¡hola chicas!- saludó ron alegre como siempre

Hermione lo recibió con un dulce beso en los labios.

-mmm…hola…- murmuro harry bajando la mirada

-potter…- dijeron ginny y hermione a la vez

-ehm…me voy a acostar- dijo harry

Harry se alejo y subió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los varones aun con la mirada baja.

Ron miro a harry con gesto extrañado, después miro a las chicas con el mismo gesto en el rostro.

-¿me eh perdido de algo?-

-ehm, si – dijo ginny, hermione la volteo a mirar con gesto asustado- eh terminado con harry

Hermione suspiro aliviada

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-asuntos personales ron –

-no ay problema, ehm solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué salieron corriendo en la cena después de leer la carta? ¿De quien era?-

Ginny y hermione intercambiaron miadas de angustia.

-sabes ron creo que es hora de ir a dormir, ¿verdad ginny?-

-cierto hermione, mañana tengo examen de pociones y debo estar bien descansada-

Hermione y ginny se levantaron y caminaron rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres.

-voy en cinco minutos a tu habitación para seguir hablando sobre las posibilidades aun es muy temprano- dijo hermione y rápidamente fue a su habitación.

Ginny entro a su habitación y se cambio el uniforme por su cómodo pijama y al poco tiempo llego hermione.

Juntas se sentaron en la cama de ginny y cerraron las cortinas para que nadie las molestara mientras hablaban.

-lumus- murmuro hermione, de la punta de su varita salió una pequeña lucecita blanca.

-bueno, íbamos diciendo antes de que potter y mi hermano nos interrumpieran…Draco Malfoy no esta enamorado de mi

-ya te eh dicho que la mitad del colegio se muere por ti, no seria extraño que el también lo estuviera

-una sonrisa no implica que alguien este enamorado de alguien, y menos si normalmente lo ah odiado

Hermione sonrió de lado y murmuro

-del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

-calla…

-¡Ginny!...no se si comprendas la situación…pero hay un gran porcentaje de posibilidades de que Malfoy este enamorado de ti

-calla…

-no se si eso deba se tomado de mala manera o de buena...

-¡CALLA!...herms me asustas ¿crees que es bueno saber que tu enemigo esta enamorado de ti y te espía para dibujarte y escucharte de lo obsesionado que esta contigo?

-ya entendí ginny, tranquila, hay que observar a Malfoy para notar si se fija en ti para algo mas que molestarte…y hay que estar atentas a las notas del pintor…

Hermione abrazo a ginny maternalmente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿tan linda soy como para que Malfoy se enamore de mi?- susurro ginny en tono burlón

-ni que Malfoy fuera la gran cosa- se defendió la castaña

-lo se, pero es MALFOY…y yo soy WEASLEY, en este caso si es la gran cosa

Hermione rió por lo bajo y dijo

-si lo creo, mañana lo averiguaremos-

-voy a dormir, tengo sueño- dijo entre bostezos la pelirroja

-buenas noches ginny

-igual herms

-sueña con malfoy

-¡CALLA!...

Hermione rió por lo bajo y salio de la habitación de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

*****

Hoola.. bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo.. espero que haya sido de su agrado.. en fin si les gusta o disgusta dejen un comentario diciéndomelo :D… para mis dos comentarios que bueno que les haya gustadoo :P, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 6 escrito solo espero comentarios :P

Besos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se levanto temprano como todos los días, se baño, vistió y arreglo tranquilamente. Bajó a la sala común, moría de hambre así que decidió no esperar a su mejor amiga para el desayuno. Salio de la sala común y se encaminó hacia el gran comedor mas su camino fue interrumpido por el que ella creía era el pintor de ginny.

-granger- dijo amablemente

Hermione lo miro extrañada, tal vez ginny tenía razón y solo se había levantado con el pie derecho 2 días.

-malfoy- respondió hermione algo desconfiada

Malfoy siguió caminado hacia el gran comedor, hermione lo imitó, mas en la puerta el se dio media vuelta y le dijo a hermione, la cual estaba total y completamente intrigada.

-granger, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¿como te atreves a pedirme ayuda a mi?

-nada, se que te suena descarado pero realmente necesito tu ayuda

-¿para que?

-vamos a otro sitio con menos gente

-¿Qué…necesitas mi ayuda pero te molesta que la gente te vea conmigo?

Malfoy bufo

-ahora me importa muy poco que la gente me vea contigo granger, pero no quiero que escuchen lo que te digo ¿entiendes?

-no soy tarada malfoy

-pues no lo aparentes

Hermione se dio vuelta e intento caminar hacia el gran comedor pero malfoy la tomo del hombro

-perdona, no quise ofenderte

La gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba mirando como si fueran la última atracción del circo

-como si no lo hubieras echo nunca

-trato de ser amable contigo y tu lo único que haces es enojarte mas

-vamos malfoy, es imposible que tu estés siendo amable conmigo ¿ok?

-¿tan difícil es de creer que yo quiera ser amable contigo granger?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y hablo

-si, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-ya te dije, vamos a otro lado a hablar

-dime para que aquí y tal vez de acompañe

-por favor, aquí no

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, malfoy rogando, digno para foto o dibujo.

-se que me voy a arrepentir de esto- murmuro hermione- vamos malfoy pero rápido

Malfoy le sonrió a hermione y juntos se fueron caminando hacia las mazmorras.

Ginny se levantó y se dio con la sorpresa de que una lechuza marrón la miraba con unos enormes ojos amarillos. Traía un pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja.

_-el pintor- _pensó ginny al instante

Se tiró encima de la lechuza y le quito el dibujo, la lechuza salió volando asustada.

Abrió rápidamente el pergamino, tan rápido que se arrugo un poco. Era otro dibujo de ella, valla novedad, pero esta vez no había ocurrido, era ella vestida con un hermoso vestido de color negro, hasta la rodilla entallado del busto para arriba y suelto del busto para abajo, strapless, traía unas alpargatas del mismo color del vestido pero solo una estaba amarrada para arriba. Traía muchas joyas de lo que parecía ser plata encima y un hermoso antifaz negro. Estaba de espaldas por lo que se veía como su cabello, más largo de lo normal caía hermosamente por su espalda.

Emitió un muy débil y casi inaudible gritito, se levantó rápidamente de su cama, se vistió, arregló y salió de la sala común en busca de su mejor amiga, no la encontró por lo que dedujo que debía ya haber bajado a desayunar así que la imitó y también bajó pero a buscarla. Pero lo que encontró no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Ginny weasley había visto a su mejor amiga irse con el mas detestable de los muchachos hacia las mazmorras y lo único que se le paso por la mente fue una suplica: "cierra la boca hermione y no digas nada del pintor"

-y… ¿ahora si me dirás lo que quieres?- dijo hermione malhumorada al llegar a las mazmorras y cerrar la puerta de un aula tras ella.

-pedirte esto es realmente vergonzoso, pero necesario…- empezó malfoy pero se quedo callado

-termina ya malfoy, no tengo todo el día

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenándolo levemente.

-apúrate…-canturreo hermione

Malfoy abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, hermione se divirtió pensando que era un pez.

-malfoy basta de rodeos, habla o me iré

-es que yo necesito que tu…-

Hermione salió 15 minutos después de las mazmorras dejando a Draco Malfoy solo, estaba muy confundida, sorprendida y divertida a la vez, era la primera vez que le pedían algo tan extraño como eso, solo era extraño ya que la persona que se lo había pedido había sido draco malfoy, con cualquier otro muchacho habría sido totalmente diferente y no hubiera protestado tanto, pero aun así había aceptado, a regañadientes pero había aceptado.

Llegó al gran comedor con 10 minutos para desayunar, busco a su mejor amiga por la mesa de griffindor y al hallarla se fue a sentar a su costado derecho.

-buenos días hermione- dijo ginny con su alegría natural

-igualmente gin, ¿y tu hermano?

-se ah ido ya para su clase con potter

-oh- dijo apenada hermione y se sumió en sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto ginny cavilaba la mejor forma de preguntarle a su mejor amiga que había echo con draco malfoy.

-herms…te tengo una simple pregunta que necesito que me respondas

-adelante

-¿se puede saber que tanto hablabas con draco malfoy hace 10 minutos mas o menos y a donde te fuiste dejándome desayunando sola con el estupido de potter y mi hermano?- al decir esto ginny sintió un retortijón en el estomago, al cual no le tomó ninguna importancia ya que tenía mucho hambre.

Hermione se atraganto con el pedazo de tocino que se había metido a la boca, tosió un poco y lo pasó

-promete que no se lo dirás a nadie- empezó hermione, ginny asintió- eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría burlarme de malfoy contigo y no sola- ginny rió por lo bajo- bueno lo que sucede es que draco malfoy me ah pedido que le de clases de transformaciones por que no le va bien el la asignatura-

Ginny estalló en carcajadas bastante sonoras, unas débiles lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-hablas en cerio herms-dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

-total y completamente en cerio

-¿sigues pensando que draco malfoy esta enamorado de mi?- inquirió ginny

-claro, por que debería no pensarlo

Ginny sonrió de lado

-pues teniendo a cualquier slytherin que se enseñe transformaciones justo va con la griffindor a la que mas odia, ¿no te parece extraño?...yo creo que tu le gustas y no yo

Hermione se puso pálida

-¿tu crees que por que malfoy me pidió que le diera clases esta enamorado de mi?- pregunto la castaña con voz temblorosa

-a mi me parece que es mas que obvio

Hermione se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja y recobro su color normal

-yo sigo creyendo lo contrario y nada ni nadie, claro excepto tal vez malfoy, me hará cambiar de opinión

-terca- murmuro ginny.

Las horas trascurrieron con toda normalidad y a la quinta hora hermione y ginny tenían descanso al mismo tiempo. Decidieron pasarlo en los terrenos del colegio

-¡ay no! vámonos de aquí herms- suplico ginny

-¿Qué sucede gin?

-ahí esta malfoy, y te juro que no quiero verlo

-vamos, el jardín es un sitio publico del colegio en el que cualquier alumno de cualquier casa puede estar, y nosotras pasamos gran parte del día en los jardines, malfoy no arruinara nuestra hora libre- se explico hermione

Ginny resopló y abrió por completo la puerta de los jardines.

Ella y hermione se encaminaron hacia la orilla del lago, draco malfoy estaba sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo tranquilamente un libro sin prestarle atención alguna a las muchachas.

-te odio- murmuró ginny a hermione- y también lo odio a el

Hermione rió con ganas atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-y ahora te odio mas a ti que a el- murmuró ginny

Draco solo negó con la cabeza y continúo su lectura.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí hermione?

-averiguar si draco malfoy esta enamorado de ti

-ya te eh dicho que esta enamorado de ti y no de mi

-bueno pero yo creo lo contrario así que vamos a tratar de probarlo

-tú crees que vamos a ir con malfoy nos vamos a parar en frente de el y le vamos a preguntar descaradamente: ¿oye, porsiacaso tú estas enamorado de mí y me mandas dibujos muy bonitos?

-evidentemente no, vamos a… averiguarlo del modo antiguo- hermione sonrió maquiavélicamente- se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa y fantástica idea…no tengo idea se averiguaremos algo de draco malfoy, pero si del pintor

Ginny miro a su mejor amiga algo asustada y algo intrigada, las ideas maravillosas y fantásticas de su amiga si eran maravillosas y fantásticas.

-¿Qué?

-vamos a responderle las cartas al pintor

Bueno, las excepciones existían.

-vamos rápido gin, saca pergamino y ponte a escribir una respuesta decente para tu pintor.

Ginny obedeció a su amiga y empezó a escribir, se le daba bien escribir, desde niña le había gustado escribir cuentos complejos para su temprana edad.

La carta termino así:

Querido pintor: mis más humildes respetos por sus hermosos dibujos. Aunque no sepa a ciencia cierta quien es usted, me lo imagino. Me encantaría conocer el nombre de quien me retrata con tanta fineza y elegancia y si no es mucha molestia le pediría que me lo dijera, o por lo menos que me diera pistas de quien es para que su identidad no me fuese totalmente desconocida. Sin más que decir se despide atentamente

Ginny Weasley

Hermione y ginny se levantaron y corrieron hacia la lechucería para enviarle la carta al pintor, los que ninguna se dio cuenta fue que draco malfoy había seguido su trayectoria desde el borde del lago hasta la puerta de hogwarts.

*******

HOOOLAA!!!! jeje bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulin!!! espero con ansias sus comentarios, quejas, alabanzas, tomatasos!!

JimMalfoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Querida Ginny Weasley: no, no puedo decirte ni darte pistas de quien soy por razones que tal vez nunca sabrás pero te abro la posibilidad de que lo averigües por ti misma.

El pintor

Ginny arrugo la carta, suspiro y la aliso nuevamente, ese pintor la traía loca.

Le habían llegado 3 dibujos más. El primero era de ella sentada en la mesa de griffindor mirando mal a potter a su costado estaba hermione y su hermano besándose apasionadamente y de fondo luna lovegood mirando disimuladamente a harry. Y los otros dos eran de sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa idéntica a la suya. Todos venían acompañados por un pequeño poema. Ginny cada vez se sentía mas y mas cautivada por los halagos que los poemas le brindaban.

Rió silenciosamente, se estaba enamorando de un desconocido total, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca ya que debía sacar un libro para hacer su tarea de pociones.

Entro a la biblioteca tranquilamente, dejo su mochila en una de las mesas y fue hacia la estantería que debía contener que libro necesario para terminar sus deberes.

Paso sus níveos dedos por los tomos pero unas voces tremendamente conocidas interrumpieron su importante tarea.

-draco cállate, si la señora prince nos escucha nos va a botar de la biblioteca y amenos que quieras ir de nuevo a los baños de myrtle cierra el pico-

-Hermione no menciones esos baños, me dan escalofríos, myrtle me acosa-

Hermione rió suavemente y momentos después draco también.

Su mejor amiga y draco malfoy llevaban ya casi una semana es esas "clases de transformaciones", ginny los había encontrado dos veces hablando en susurros, hermione siempre había llevado una sonrisa soñadora plasmada en el rostro y Malfoy hablaba sin parar. Cuando ambos habían visto a ginny, malfoy se había puesto pálido y hermione roja como su cabello, malfoy huía y hermione solo podía balbucear algunas palabras.

La idea de molestarlos paso tentativamente por su cerebro y no fue rechazada.

Corrió hacia la mesa y recogió su mochila, se arreglo un poco el cabello y la falda y camino despreocupadamente hacia donde había oído la voz de hermione.

Llego y se paro justo detrás de ellos, carraspeo.

Hermione saltó en su sitio y draco se puso rígido. Voltearon lentamente a ver a quien los había asustado.

Ginny sonrió con suficiencia y dijo con voz inocente

-hermy me prometiste que me ayudarías con mis deberes de pociones-

-si claro ginny-volteo a mi mirar a draco y le susurro algo al oído.

Ginny sintió un retortijón en el estomago lo que ella asumió era asco.

Malfoy negó y hermione le dijo a ginny.

-espérame en 15 minutos en la sala común que ya voy para allá ¿OK?

-claro- refunfuño ginny-nos vemos hermione- volteo a mirar a malfoy, la miraba- malfoy-

-adiós Weasley-dijo Malfoy, hermione contrajo los labios para no reír

Ginny lo miro desconcertada por un momento y después huyo de la biblioteca y se fue a los baños de mujeres más cercanos.

Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta atrayendo la atención de 4 muchachas que estaban en el baño.

Las 5 se miraron asustadas unas a otras. 4 slytherin y una griffindor.

Las 4 eran realmente lindas. Pansy parkinson, Norelle Newan, Christine Thorme y Sarah Lucas.

-weasley- dijeron todas a coro con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto ginny desconcertada con el ceño fruncido

-necesitamos tu ayuda weasley- explico norelle

-¿de que hablan?- inquirió ginny

-necesitamos que nos ayudes a separar a granger de Draco- puntualizo pansy

-créanme que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que malfoy sea amigo de hermione pero que se puede hacer- dijo la pelirroja

-tu hermano, ron weasley- explico christine

-¿Qué sucede con el?

-es novio de granger y odia a draco ¿Qué pasaría si los viera juntos? – dijo sarah

Ginny se asombro, debía admitir que las slytherin no eran nada tontas

-continua…-murmuró ginny

-bueno, si ron viera a granger y a draco juntos no crees que se molestaría mucho y hasta tal vez golpee a draco, y granger tendría que decidir entre tu hermano y draco, y escogería a tu hermano seguramente todo volvería a la normalidad como era antes- explico christine

-valla…- admiro ginny, el plan era genial, más si le pegaban a malfoy

-y… ¿nos ayudaras?- pregunto norelle esperanzada

-estamos desesperadas- puntualizo pansy

-mucho- agrego sarah

-y créanme que yo estoy en las mismas que ustedes- dijo ginny

-¿entonces lo harás?-

-por favor-

Ginny se lo pensó por unos instantes, la idea era buena y le convenía que hermione se separara de malfoy en este instante

-si, lo que sea, acepto.

Las cuatro slytherin´s sonrieron y abrazaron efusivamente a ginny.

-wowowowow…paren con los abrazos- dijo ginny, las muchachas la miraron con cara de inocente- tal ves solo uno-

Hubo un gran abrazo grupal del cual todas salieron riendo.

-vamos a los terrenos a planear nuestra separación- recomendó norelle

Las cinco muchachas salieron del baño y se encaminaron hacia los terrenos de hogwarts, una vez ahí se sentaron al borde del lago, metieron los pies dentro y de lo único que no hablaron fue de su plan.

Ginny descubrió que las slytherin´s no eran malas, después de todo. En realidad ellas nunca la habían molestado, ronald le contaba que lo molestaban a el, y realmente, no sabia si confiar en la palabra de alguien a quien le molestaba que se sentaran muy cerca de el mientras comía.

Tampoco podía decir que eran muchachas feas como decía potter.

Norelle era blanca como la leche, tenía los ojos azules como los zafiros su cabello era negro azulado y corto hasta lo hombros, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y una muy bien echa.

Christine era una rubia despampanantemente bella, tenía los ojos miel medio rojizos, los ojos mas grandes y hermosos que hubiera visto jamás.

Sarah tenía una sonrisa que podía haber derretido al mas frió de los hombres, tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda similares a los del niño que vivió y su cabello era lacio y castaño claro.

En medio de la entretenidísima conversación de las 5 muchachas apareció una lechuza negra la cual se paro en frente de ginny y le estiro la pata

Ginny desato la carta y la miró.

Casi se cayó del susto, grito. Las chicas le preguntaron que le sucedía y lo único que les pudo responder fue arrojarles otro dibujo del pintor.

Norelle tomo el dibujo entre sus pálidas manos y se estremeció.

Era un dibujo de cómo estaban las cinco muchachas hace menos de 5 minutos.

-mi vida es terriblemente rara- susurro ginny para sus nuevas amigas

-¿Qué significa esto ginny?- pregunto norelle algo asustada

-tranquilas, no es nada grave por lo que tengas ustedes que preocuparse, lo que sucede es que hay un muchacho en hogwarts que parece estar obsesionado conmigo y pues me dibuja todos los días a todas horas y me manda los dibujos con algunos poemas. Este ya es el séptimo dibujo

Sarah tomo el dibujo y lo examino cuidadosamente.

-lo han dibujado desde la ventana que esta frente a nosotras, que buena vista

-y buena memoria, no hace mucho que estamos aquí- agregó christine quitándole el dibujo a sarah

-querrás decir que tiene una gran habilidad de dibujante, el dibujo esta perfecto, y no ah tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero no necesita tanto de la memoria- opino pansy quitándole el dibujo a christine

-yo creo que tiene todo lo que ustedes dicen, muy buena vista, buena memoria ya que estuvimos en esta pose –señalo el dibujo- por muy poco tiempo, y definitivamente una gran habilidad para hacerlo – concluyó ginny

-tiene algo más- admitió norelle- una gran obsesión por ti ginny ¿tienes idea de quien podría ser?

Ginny no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de decirles a las slytherin´s que creía que draco malfoy era su pintor así que simplemente contesto que no.

***

bueno.. espero que le haya gustado... el proximo capitulo llegara prontitoo!!! y recuerden un review no le hace mal a nadie XD n.n

besos

JimMalfoy!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

-¿una discoteca en hogsmade y ginny se junta con las de tu casa?- dijo hermione mirando el folleto pegado en la pared de la puerta de la biblioteca

-lo de la discoteca es genial, pero ¿Qué demonios hace ella con las de mi casa?- murmuró Draco

-no lo se, ¿no has escuchado nada en tu sala común?

-bueno, dicen que están haciendo planes para algo en especial pero no sabía que ella también estaba en esos planes

-o tal ves ella es el plan...

En ese momento ginny, norelle y christine pasaron hablando alegremente.

-tal ves en la discoteca encuentres a tu pintor ginny- escucharon que norelle le decía a ginny.

-ojala, muero de ganas de saber quien es- respondió ginny

Christine emitió una leve risita y juntas se metieron al baño de mujeres.

-¿les contó a las slytherin del pintor?- pensó hermione-definitivamente ella no es el plan, ginny solo le contaría eso a personas en las que confía, deben haberse echo amigas

Draco permanecía callado, había escuchado bien.

El sábado en el que los alumnos de hogwarts irían por primera vez a la discoteca de hogsmade llego rápidamente.

Ginny no se había preocupado mucho por su atuendo aunque igualmente no tenía mucho de donde elegir ya que tenía poca ropa digna para llevar a bailar por la situación económica de su familia pero estaba hermosa. Se pondría unos pantalones cortos color Jean claro, un polo de tiritas con escote en V de color morado oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

Bajó a la sala común donde encontró a hermione abrazada con su hermano.

Irían a hogmade a las 7 de la noche y los carruajes los regresarían máximo a las 3 de la mañana.

-listos para bailar hasta que les duelan los pies- les dijo ginny súper entusiasmada.

-deberías taparte un poco mas ginny- dijo ron poniéndose algo rojo.

-oye, hermione esta más destapada que yo y a ella no le dices nada, yo creo que quieres que yo me tape porque tienes celos de mi cuerpo-

Ron rodó los ojos y hermione rió suavemente igual como lo había echo en la biblioteca cuando estaba con Draco Malfoy ¿estaría pensando hermione en cambiar a su hermano por Draco Malfoy?

Ginny salió junto con hermione y su hermano, esa pregunta le rondaba, su estomago volvió a emitir el retortijón que había sentido en la biblioteca, esta ves ella asumió que había sido de preocupación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta filch los reviso y los dejo pasar, los carruajes ya estaban casi completamente llenos, solo quedaban 5 asientos libres entre todos.

Hermione y ron se subieron al carruaje donde harry les había guardado asientos junto con dean y neville, pero ginny se rehusó a subirse ahí diciendo que sus amigas de slytherin le habían guardado un sitio.

Y en efecto, norelle, sarah, pansy y christine le habían guardado un asiento en su carruaje.

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca ya estaba abarrotada de gente así que se acercaron a la barra y pidieron 5 cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en la misma a esperar a que alguien las sacara a bailar, cosa que no duro mucho, draco malfoy se acerco y saco a bailar a pansy, un sujeto de ravenclaw muy grande saco a bailar a la pequeña norelle, se veían bastante cómicos, ella le llegaba al pecho.

Ginny bailó con algunos muchachos. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande hasta que vio a potter que se acercaba con las intenciones de lo que parecía sacarla a bailar.

-¿bailas weasley?- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas

Harry se había quedado suspendido a la mitad del camino y miraba a la menor de los weasley con gesto asustado.

Ginny se volteo lentamente para ver a draco malfoy sonriéndole de lado con suficiencia.

Era sexy, no podía negarlo pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, un muchacho con los ojos grises, el cabello rubio despeinado y un suéter amplio color verde olivo era sin duda alguna muy sexy. Y mas si se trataba de draco malfoy.

-claro- dijo ginny sin pensárselo mucho, la respuesta había salido casi contra la voluntad de su mente.

Malfoy y ginny se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile y en ese momento una música bastante lenta comenzó a sonar.

Se miraron, ginny coloco sus manos en los hombros de malfoy y el en la cintura de ginny y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ginny apoyo su frente en el hombro de Draco, draco por su parte apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ginny.

-eres raro ¿lo sabias?- murmuró ginny, draco rio suavemente y dijo

-si, me lo habían dicho

-¿hermione?

-si ella

Ginny sonrió para si misma, otra vez el retortijón volvió a mover a su estomago, esta vez no supo como interpretarlo ya que en ese momento no sentía ningún sentimiento de malestar como anteriormente había pasado, a menos que fuera un sentimiento de diversión o gratificación o alguno ameno. Se asustó, se la estaba pasando bien con Draco Malfoy.

No podía permitirse ese disparate, y ahora se encontraba conversando alegremente con el ¡dios mío! ¿Cómo rayos estaba pudiendo tener una conversación agradable con DRACO MALFOY mientras bailaban al ritmo de una canción lenta muy pero MUY pegados? Pero esa no era la pregunta más rara… ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando, si, DISFRUTANDO, la presencia de Malfoy?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban como espectros la mente de ginny pero ella poco les hacia caso, estaba muy ocupada riendo y conversando con Draco, como ahora lo llamaba.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Draco

-claro- respondió ginny sonriente

¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-aquí esta muy abarrotado de gente ¿vamos a las tres escobas?-sugirió ginny ¿había ella sugerido alejarse de la multitud para estar tranquila con malfoy?

Draco sonrió de lado y ginny se quedó pasmada ¿PASMADA? ¿SE HABÍA ELLA QUEDADO PASMADA POR UNA SONRISA DE MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY? Bueno todo tenía una simple explicación lógica, era obvio que la sonrisa de malfoy fuera linda y que dejaría a cualquier chica pasmada. Ginny no podía negar que malfoy era muy apuesto.

Juntos (¿¡JUNTOS!?) salieron de la discoteca y entraron a las tres escobas la cual aun estaba abierta pero no por mucho. Se sentaron en una mesa de dos y pidieron 2 cervezas de mantequilla.

-esto es raro- murmuro ginny muy divertida

-si lo se, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tomaría cerveza de mantequilla con ginny weasley

-ni a mi con Draco malfoy

Ambos rieron tranquilamente y siguieron conversando de cosas agradables.

Y en ese momento ginny comprendió casi todo.

Los retortijones en su estomago habían sido cuando hermione le había contado que le daría clases a DRACO, cuando había visto a hermione susurrarle algo al oído a DRACO y cuando había pensado que hermione dejaría a su hermano por estar con DRACO. Lo que ella sentía no era ni hambre, ni asco, ni preocupación, como ella había asumido, lo que ella sentía eran celos, celos de que hermione pasara tiempo con Malfoy, pero no los celos que una amiga puede sentir cuando su mejor amiga se junta con alguien más, no, esos celos no eran, los celos que ella tenía era producidos por que hermione pasara tiempo con Draco Malfoy y ella no. Y si, la sonrisa de draco malfoy la había dejado PASMADA. ¿Acaso le gustaba malfoy? Eso era imposible…

-¿te quedas para navidad o te vas?- preguntó ginny algo abrumada por la realidad de los hechos.

Draco dio el último sorbo a su cerveza

-me quedo ¿otra ronda?

-claro

Pidieron otras dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿tu te quedas o te vas?- pregunto draco

-yo me quedo, mis hermanos también, hermione también y creo que Potter también

-¿desde cuando tu le dices Potter a san Potter?...o disculpa a hermione no le gusta que le diga san potter

-en mi presencia dile rata de dos patas, pedazo de hombre como quieras a mi me da igual

-¿no era tu novio o algo así?

-tu mismo lo has dicho, el era mi novio, terminamos hace como un mes.

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué paso?

Ginny miró a draco…primero pensó que era un entrometido y después que era todo un caballero y sin tener mucho uso de razón le contó todo con sumo detalle.

-patán- murmuro malfoy

-dicen que tu eres igual

-digamos que estoy cambiando, algo así como una terapia.

No debía haber dicho eso, ahora estaban en un silencio muy incomodo para ambos.

-tranquila, no me molesto tu comentario- dijo draco sonriendo

Ginny sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza. Miro a draco, estaba serio.

-¿Por qué aceptaste bailar conmigo?- preguntó en tono de curiosidad

Ginny se le quedó mirando a los ojos y se perdió en el mar gris que estos le ofrecían.

-no lo se, fue como un impulso o algo así- dijo ginny atontada

Draco frunció el ceño y termino su segunda cerveza. Ginny lo imitó.

-¿vamos a la discoteca?- preguntó sin muchos ánimos draco

-no tengo ganas de volver. Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí y después volvemos- sugirió ginny

¿Había ella sugerido pasar más tiempo a solas con DRACO MALFOY?

-y dices que yo soy raro…-murmuró malfoy- pero si claro vamos a dar una vuelta

Salieron y se pusieron a caminar por las desoladas calles de hogsmade. Hacia frío y ginny estaba en tirantes y como draco malfoy era todo un caballero se quitó la chompa verde olivo que traía encima y se la puso en los hombros a ginny quedándose en una camisa color miel de mangas cortas.

-gracias, pero tu te morirás de frío- dijo ginny poniéndose la chompa

-de nada

-definitivamente has demostrado ser mucho más que el insoportable draco malfoy

-tomare eso como un halago…gracias…tu también eres mas que una zanahoria con patas

Ginny sonrió, le dedicó una mirada divertida a draco y dijo.

-te odio

Draco también sonrió pero el a diferencia de ginny le dedicó una mirada sexy a la pelirroja y dijo.

-yo te odio mas

***

hooola!!!... aqui les dejo el capitulo 5! espero que les haya gustado... si les gusto diganmelo por rr y si no, diganme en que deberia mejorar tambien por rr :D

besos!

JimMalfoy


	6. Chapter 6

Los ojos de ginny se estaba cerrando poco a poco, el sueño la invadía, pero no podía dormirse, no debía.

-señorita weasley- dijo mcgonagall despertándola de golpe- ponga atención

-lo siento profesora- dijo ginny se sentó bien en la silla y escucho sin escuchar las explicaciones de la profesora.

Su cuerpo estaba en la clase de transformaciones pero su mente estaba en su pintor y draco malfoy…pero no por que pensara que su pintor era draco, por la mañana le había llegado un dibujo mas; era de ella y de malfoy a las afueras de la discoteca, ella sonreía y el la miraba con esa sexy mirada que tanto le llamaba la atención, y ginny tenia puesta la chompa enorme de malfoy, la cual aun tenia debajo de su almohada.

Con mucha suerte escucho el timbre que indicaba que la aburrida clase había terminado, con mucha paciencia y muchos bostezos, consiguió meter sus libros a su mochila, aunque se tardo más de lo normal y los alumnos de 6to de slytherin y hufflepuff ya empezaban a entrar a la clase.

Pansy y Sarah entraron y la ignoraron olímpicamente, en cambio, norelle y Christine, la saludaron efusivamente y le pidieron que las encontrara en el lago a las 7, ginny acepto.

Cuando se dignaba a salir del aula se choco contra alguien tirando todo lo que no había conseguido meter en su mochila y llevaba en brazos.

-disculpa- susurro ginny pidiendo a suplicas que se hubiera chocado contra un hufflepuff

-no hay problema- dijeron dos voces masculinas mientras la ayudaban a recoger sus cosas

Ginny levanto el rostro para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini recogiendo sus cosas.

-ok esto ya es raro…- dijo ginny, los dos muchachos la miraron- ¿desde cuando los slytherin me ayudan a recoger mis cosas?

Draco sonrió y miro a Zabini

-¿obra caritativa del día?- pregunto draco

-si creo que si- respondió Zabini

-ustedes si que son extraños- dijo ginny poniéndose en pie con sus cosas en los brazos- pero gracias

-no hay por que- dijeron a coro mientras ginny salía del aula

Ginny avanzo unos metros cuando noto entre su libro de pociones y su libro de trasformaciones una hoja.

Dejo los libros en el piso y agarro la hoja, una letra desconocida para ella apareció ante sus ojos, era simple pero elegante, y estrecha.

_'_¿_sabias que hace frio?_ D.M.'

Ginny sonrió y recordó la chompa que tenia bajo la almohada, se dio cuenta de que la letra de su pintor era muy distinta a la letra de draco malfoy por lo que el no debía ser su pintor, por fin le probaría a hermione que draco malfoy no era el pintor.

Corrió a la sala común y se encontró con hermione sentada en una butaca leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

-mira- dijo ginny tirándole la nota de draco

-¿Qué hay con esto? ¿De quien es?

-de Draco Malfoy- dijo ginny sentándose a su lado

-¿desde cuando hablas con el?- pregunto hermione sonriendo de lado

-desde la vez que fuimos a la discoteca, me saco a bailar y después salimos un rato a charlar-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-no creí que fuera tan importante como para contártelo, discúlpame

-claro… pero repito ¿Qué pasa con la nota?

-el no es mi pintor, no es la letra del pintor- dijo ginny feliz de probarle a hermione que malfoy no era el pintor

Hermione sonrió y miro a ginny

-tu muy bien sabes que si draco malfoy fuera tu pintor no te mandaría una nota con su letra, debe haberle pedido a alguien que la escribiera para que no te dieras cuenta de que es el o algo así-

-terca… ¿como sabes que no es alguien mas?

-yo nunca eh dicho que este total y completamente segura de que malfoy sea tu pintor, pero si que esta enamorado de ti

-voy a robarle un pergamino de alguna tarea para probarte que malfoy no es mi pintor y sabes que, el esta enamorado de ti

Hermione bufo y miro la nota que malfoy le había dado a ginny, se extraño

-¿Por qué te envió una nota en la que te pregunta si sabes que hace frio?

Ginny se puso roja como un tomate y se rio silenciosamente. Hermione la miro divertida

-es que me presto su chompa y no se la eh devuelto y me esta diciendo que la quiere de vuelta

-bueno… ya no estoy segura de que el este enamorado de ti pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es que a ti te gusta ¿no es cierto?-

-no, no es nada cierto, tal vez me parezca atractivo pero de ahí a que me guste falta mucho, es un completo idiota y arrogante malfoy

-¿y cuando le vas a devolver su chompa?

-quería pedirte que lo hicieras tu en las clases de transformaciones que tienes con el ¿puedes?

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-hazlo tu es tu responsabilidad

-nada te costaría hacerlo tu antes o después de la clase de trasformaciones, vamos por favor ahórrame tener que hablarle, tu eres su amiga vamos hazlo por mi, nada te cuesta

-si ron me encontrara con una chompa que no es de el créeme que me costara y mucho, así que mi respuesta es no, hazlo tu

-entonces hermy, te acompañare a tu siguiente clase con la chompa se la daré y me iré-

-como quieras- bufo hermione- nuestra siguiente clase es hoy a las 7 p.m. en la biblioteca, si quieres dásela ahí.

-¡genial!- chillo ginny y se fue a su habitación dando saltitos.

Pero cuando llego a ella se percato de algo, dos algo, a decir verdad, una lechuza y la hora.

Había una lechuza hermosa negra posada en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba al costado de la cama de ginny.

-mi pintor- susurro llena de alegría.

Corrió hacia la lechuza y le quito el dibujo.

Era un dibujo de los jardines, nada mas, solo los jardines.

Ginny frunció el ceño y volteo el dibujo, habían tres palabras, tres únicas palabras que agitaron el corazón de ginny.

Búsqueda del tesoro

-¡oh dios mío! ¡Por dios santo!- exclamo ginny y salió corriendo a los jardines con el dibujo de el pintor y la atenta mirada de hermione sobre ella.

Llego a los jardines y reviso nuevamente el dibujo, una mancha de tinta verde estaba apareciendo marcando con una equis un gran árbol cerca del lago, corrió a el.

Busco en las ramas pero nada, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba un pergamino enrollado y sujeto con un gran lazo rojo escarlata.

El corazón de ginny palpitaba a mil por hora. Desató el dibujo, la torre de astronomía.

Y así el pintor la fue conduciendo por gran parte del castillo. Las mazmorras, la biblioteca (donde encontró a draco malfoy leyendo tranquilamente un libro), el comedor, los invernaderos, el aula de pociones, la torre de griffindor, las cocinas (ese dibujo le decía que tomara un vaso con agua por que seguramente estaría cansada), la cabaña de hagrid, su habitación y por ultimo encontró en la puerta de hogwarts un dibujo pegado del bosque prohibido con unas indicaciones para llegar al tesoro.

Ginny con el corazón el la garganta y sin pensar en las consecuencias de entrar al bosque prohibido.

_"al fin conoceré a mi pintor"_

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su pintor, ginny llego a su tesoro…

Todos los dibujos que tenía en las manos se le cayeron, sus ojos se abrieron en extremo y su boca ligeramente.

No había encontrado a su pintor, pero eso no le importaba ya.

En frente de ella había un árbol un metro mas alto que ella y estaba lleno de oleos de su rostro, su cuerpo, estaba lleno de retratos, estaba lleno de ella.

Eran 5 oleos, dos de su cara, una sonriente y la otra se mordía el labio, 2 de todo su cuerpo, una con un vestido blanco y la otra con un listón cubriéndole ciertas partes (ginny enrojeció al ver esa pintura) y el ultimo oleo era ella de espaldas en primer plano y al fondo el árbol lleno de los oleos.

Hermione estaba sentada tranquilamente en la sala común haciendo sus deberes de pociones, cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió y apareció ginny weasley cargada de muchas cosas. Hermione se extraño.

-ginny ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-te lo diré en mi habitación ahora ayúdame a subir todo esto-

****************************************************************

Gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, realmente los aprecio un montón y gracias también a las personas que hayan agregado la historia a sus favoritos :D

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado el sexto capitulo… mientras mas comentarios mas rapidito actualizo… ya tengo el 7timo capitulo listo para ustedes!!! Solo espero comentarios… me conformo con 4 :P

Besosss

JiiiimMalfoy


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione tomo algunos de los oleos que tenia ginny en las manos y la ayudo a subirlos a su habitación.

La cabeza de ginny era un revoltijo de emociones, le parecía encantador que alguien pensara tanto en ella, pero también un poco aterrador, había un oleo de ella con solo un listón y nada mas que un listón. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que existía alguien aparte de sus amigos que la quería, se sentía amada, mucho más amada que cuando estaba con Harry, se sentía única, se sentía especial. En estos momentos no le importaba mucho saber quien era, solo le importaba que ese alguien la quería demasiado.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras ye entraron a la habitación de ginny, dejaron los oleos en la cama y hermione la bombardeo con preguntas.

-ahora me explicaras Ginebra Molly Weasley, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es del pintor? ¿Cómo te lo dio? ¿Ya sabes quien es?-

-párala hermione, has una pregunta por vez-

-¿esto te lo dio el pintor?-

-si- respondió ginny algo sonrojada ya que hermione miraba el oleo del listón.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo hermione exaltada

Ginny suspiro y se preparo para contarle toda la historia de la búsqueda del tesoro a su mejor amiga.

Hermione escuchaba la historia con una mirada se ensoñación, diversión, ternura y entusiasmo.

Al terminar el relato hermione emitió un sonoro suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior.

-que tierno de su parte ginny-

-si, en realidad lo fue, aun que el oleo del listón me ha causado algo de terror

Hermione soltó una risotada y miro a su amiga con diversión.

-fue tan especial el modo en el que me condujo hasta mi tesoro- empezó ginny con un dejo de ensoñación en la voz- me entusiasme tanto, me… me… me encanto simplemente, aunque yo estaba convencida de que lo encontraría a el ahí, pero tal vez fue mejor no encontrarlo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió hermione algo extrañada

Ginny bufo silenciosamente y miro a su amiga a los ojos.

-tengo miedo de que el no sea lo que yo me he imaginado que es… se que suena estúpido, pero no me gustaría encontrarme con algún slytherin enorme, o con algún hufflepuff estúpido…

-bueno, no has puesto ninguna queja contra los valientes griffindor, ni contra los inteligentes ravenclaw, ni contra los carismáticos hufflepuff, ni contra los astutos slytherin, solo contra los enormes y estúpidos.

Ginny sonrió complacida, hermione sabia cuando brindarle seguridad, volteo a mirar su mesa de noche y vio que eran las 6:30, a las 7 debía estar en los jardines para hablar con norelle y con Christine.

-herms ¿vamos a cenar? A las 7 debo estar en los terrenos

Hermione frunció en ceño

-¿no ibas a acompañarme a las clases de transformaciones para darle su chompa a Malfoy?

Ginny se pego con la mano en la frente, al decirle a hermione que iba a ir con ella había olvidado por completo que había quedado con norelle y Christine, en fin, ya le daría su chompa a Draco otro día.

-oh disculpa hermione, había olvidado que debía encontrarme con norelle y con Christine en los terrenos a las 7 ¿pero tu no se la puedes dar a Malfoy por mi?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la cama dispuesta a irse a cenar.

Ginny guardo todos los oleos debajo de la cama y salió de la habitación con su mejor amiga. En el camino al gran comedor Draco Malfoy las intercepto y le pidió a hermione si podía hablar con ella unos instantes, ginny se siguió de largo apuntando que moría de hambre.

-claro, nos vemos en el comedor- grito hermione para cuando ginny ya estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Ginny nunca había odiado a hermione, nunca, jamás de los jamases, pero al ver que draco se tornaba de un tono algo rosado por algo que hermione le decía la odio, y la odio en serio. Se desvio de la ruta al comedor y camino hacia la lechuceria. Entro a la horrible pajarera enorme, quería despejarse un poco dándole de comer a las ratas voladoras (lechuzas) pero una en especial llamo su atención, era una hermosa lechuza de plumaje negro y brillante, tenia una carta amarrada a la pata, pero lo que llamo s atención no fue el brillante plumaje ni la carta, si no que esa era la lechuza de su pintor, corrió hacia la lechuza y desato la carta que tenia en la pata, la leyó con cuidado.

"Ya no se que hacer para conquistar a ginny, ¿Debería mandarle mas dibujos? Necesitare mas tiempo para entrar en su corazón, en fin, creo que ella no ha notado mi existencia como muchacho… nos vemos en las clases de transformaciones del viernes"

¿"Ella no ha notado mi existencia como muchacho"? esa frase había dejado a ginny muy desconcertada… a que se refería con "mi existencia como muchacho"… no podía pensar en nada mas que en esa frase. "existencia como muchacho". Seguro hermione la descifraría en un dos por tres, debía mostrarle la nota para que ella aclarara sus dudas y le explicara la complicada frase que bailaba en su cabeza.

Salió corriendo de la lechuceria aun con la frase en su cabeza cuando choco contra alguien haciendo que cayera de poto contra el piso.

-weasley fíjate por donde caminas- dijo draco malfoy con arrogancia mientras estiraba un brazo para que ginny se pudiera levantar, ella lo tomo algo confundida. ¿Dónde estaba el malfoy que le hablaba bien y le prestaba su chompa? Si el era frio con ella que no dudara que ella también lo seria.

-para tal caso tu igual malfoy, tu también te chocaste conmigo- dijo ginny mordazmente

Draco rio sonoramente.

Seguían tomados de las manos, ginny se dio cuenta de esto y soltó rápidamente la mano del rubio, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, deseaba que se quedaran así para siempre.

La mano de draco era fría, delgada, suave, muy suave, la mano más suave que ginny había tocado, al tomar la mano del malfoy había sentido un escalofrió en la espalda que había llegado hasta la planta de su pie.

-en fin weasley, ¿Qué haces aquí y no estas en el gran comedor?

-eso, malfoy, no es de tu incumbencia.

Malfoy rodo los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo contra la pared del pasillo esperando a que ginny se moviera de la puerta de la lechuceria.

-¿piensas estar en la puerta de la lechuceria todo la tarde weasley?

Ginny se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se movió para que malfoy pasara pero el no se movió ni un poco.

-¿no vas a pasar?

Draco sonrió de lado, haciendo que se viera extremadamente sexy y dijo:

-eso, weasley, no te incumbe.

Ginny lo miro con odio y emprendió su marcha a los terrenos, aun faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 pero los terrenos eran buenos cuando necesitabas aclarar tus dudas y más si estabas solo.

-por cierto weasley, sigo teniendo frio- escucho gritar a draco malfoy antes de que volteara por el pasillo.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y siguió con su rumbo.

******

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que aunque no sean mucho me fascinan!!!... aqui les dejo otro cap mas para los que siguen mi historia, acepto criticas, alagos, sugerencias de todo... me lo pueden decir a travez de rr para que su duda sea aclarada!!!...

Este cap no me termina de gustar del todo pero a ciertas peronas que ya lo han leido les ah encantado!!! jejejeje... bueno solo espero sus rr para colgar el siguiente capitulo que seguro estara colgado en uno o dos dias maximo!!!!!!... claro si hay comentarios, ya saben que yo me conformo con 3 o 4 jejejeje no pido mucho :P

Besos, actualizare lo mas pronto... solo debo darle unos retoques

JiiiimMalfoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny llego a los terrenos de hogwarts 5 minutos antes de las 7, pero norelle y Christine ya estaban ahí esperándola sentadas en una manta sobre el pasto muy cerca del lago. Tenían una canasta llena de cosas y llevaban chaquetas sobre el uniforme ya que estaba empezando a hacer algo de frio. Conversaban animadamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ginny las miraba esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, norelle le sonrió afablemente y Christine le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ellas.

-¿llevan mucho tiempo esperándome?- pregunto ginny sentándose con sus amigas

-no, tranquila, estamos aquí desde las 6:30 mirando la puesta de sol…- comento norelle sacando muffins y cervezas de mantequilla de la canasta y repartiéndolas.

Ginny mordió su muffin y Christine empezó a explicarle por que le habían pedido que viniera.

-lo que sucede es que Pansy te vio bailar con draco y se puso muy celosa, empezó a chillar que la habías traicionado y que solo nos ayudabas a separar a granger de draco para quedarte con el-

Norelle destapo su cerveza de mantequilla y comenzó a beberla lentamente mientras ginny se revolcaba de la risa en el pasto ¿Cómo Pansy podía creer eso?

-hay, eso es imposible, ¿le mencionaron a Pansy que yo lo odio?

-lo hicimos- empezó norelle- pero no nos hacia caso, chillaba que si tu lo odiabas tanto por que habías bailado con el… lo que nos lleva a la pregunta ¿Por qué bailaste con el ginny?

Ginny palideció. ¿Por qué había bailado con el? Ella no lo sabía, como le había dicho a el, había sido un impulso.

-por que- empezó ginny con su mentira- Potter venia a invitarme a bailar y de pronto llego malfoy y me lo pidió el, y era bailar con el o con Potter.

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió con su mentira, que verdaderamente no era una completa mentira, Harry si tenía planeado invitarla a bailar antes de que draco lo hiciera, pero ella no había aceptado solo por Harry.

_"¡IMPULSO!" _pensó ginny desesperadamente

Norelle sonrió, no necesitaba conocer mucho a ginny para darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, no estaba segura si completamente pero algo en su defensa había sido mentira… pero no tenia planeado decírselo a nadie mas que a ginny.

-Sarah se ah puesto de su lado solo por que no le conviene ser enemiga de Pansy, pero aun te quiere, cuando no este con Pansy cerca seguro te explica todo, y te aseguro que en el fondo Pansy también te quiere y seguro se le pasara el enojo muy rápido- dijo norelle sonriente, ginny sonrió tímidamente.

Christine había notado una cierta incomodidad por parte de ginny al hablar del tema por lo cual decidió cambiar rápidamente a un tema más trivial.

-ginny hay alguien de mi casa que quiere conocerte- dijo pícaramente- tienes fans en todas las casas.

Norelle contuvo la risa y se tapo la boca con las manos, ginny también rio.

-¿así, y quien es el susodicho?

-es el novio de Christine- dijo norelle estallando en risas, Christine sonrió dulcemente.

-¿discuuuuuuuulpaaaaa?- pregunto ginny totalmente divertida

Norelle y Christine seguían riendo, mas norelle junto fuerzas y le empezó a explicar a ginny lo sucedido.

FLASH-BACK

Norelle y Christine estaban sentadas en la sala común frente a la chimenea. Norelle leía tranquilamente un libro mientras Christine terminaba un trabajo para snape al cual solo le faltaban 4 líneas.

En el momento en el que Christine puso el punto final de su trabajo su novio, Blaise Zabini se sentó a su costado y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo le va por la vida a mi hermosa Tine y a su mejor amiga?- pregunto el susodicho dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tine.

-muy bien Blaise querido- empezó norelle dejando su libro de lado- pero en unos momentos debemos ir a reunirnos con Ginny

A Blaise se le iluminaron los ojos, Christine lo noto y le dio un codazo en las costillas quitándole por unos segundos el aire a su novio querido.

-eso es por culpa de tus ojos que no deben iluminarse por nadie mas que por mi- dijo Christine haciendo pucheros.

-Tine tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti- Christine sonrió y beso los labios de Blaise.

-basta de empalagos en frente mío, me dan alergia - dijo norelle asqueada

Blaise y Christine volvieron a besarse solo para molestar a su amiga, norelle bufo sabiendo que la batalla estaba totalmente pérdida y terminaría con alergia.

-bueno Blaise ¿Qué tiene ginny?- pregunto Christine seria

Blaise estalló en carcajadas y miro tranquilamente a su novia.

-es que las he escuchado tanto hablar de la weasley que hasta tengo unas ganas muy pequeñas de conocerla, tu y Christine se la pasan todo el día hablando de que ella no es como todas las griffindor's y a cualquier slytherin le daría ganas de conocer a una griffindor vengativa y loca como la weasley

Norelle y Christine estallaron en risas y después Blaise se les unió a las carcajadas.

-esta bien, queridito- le dijo Christine en son de burla- te presentaremos a la griffindor vengativa y loca que es ginny weasley.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Ginny no había podido de dejar de reírse en todo el relato, ahora Blaise Zabini creía que ella era un loca y vengativa griffindor, no podía creer que los slytherin's fueran tan gracioso, divertidos, astutos y creídos al mismo tiempo.

-no puedo creer que el halla dicho eso- comento ginny entre risa y risa

-juro que cuando dijo que eras una griffindor loca y vengativa nos matamos de la risa y toda la sala común nos miro extraño como si fuéramos una atracción de circo- dijo norelle

-hay Christine, porsiacaso Blaise y yo nunca tendremos nada- dijo ginny burlonamente Christine le saco la lengua.

Ginny no recordaba claramente como era Blaise Zabini, sabia que era moreno, de ojos verdes aceituna, muy alto y guapo, pero de ahí en fuera no recordaba como eran las facciones de su rostro ni si alguna vez la había insultado.

-hay ginny, en verdad si eres una griffindor rara, ¿Quién en tu casa tiene mas de un amigo en slytherin? Nadie, y tu ya vas por los 5- rio norelle.

-4, recuerda que Pansy esta molesta conmigo- dijo ginny tristemente

-ya te dijimos que se le pasara y volverá a ser tu amiga, solo tiene crisis cuando esta en su mes- Christine rio por su propio comentario- es buena persona cuando quiere…

Ginny rio y cambio nuevamente de tema

-¿Cuándo se supone que conoceré a mi fan?

Christine soltó una carcajada y norelle le respondió

-¿Qué te parece en la próxima salida a hogsmade, el próximo fin de semana?-

-si claro, serio genial conocer a mi fan-

-definitivamente esto te sube el ego ¿no?- dijo Christine divertida

Ginny se carcajeo y se termino su cerveza de mantequilla al igual que norelle y Christine

-obvio ¿a quien no se lo subiría?

A las 8 y media recogieron todas las cosas y empezaron a regresar al castillo, aun no estaban tarde como para que filch o la señora norris les hiciera algún problema por caminar por los pasillos pero tampoco deseaban encontrárselos.

Ginny se despidió de sus amigas y emprendió la marcha hasta la sala común de griffindor pero algo en el camino la dejo paralizada completamente.

Hermione y draco salieron de la biblioteca a las 8. Draco se ofreció a acompañar a hermione a su sala común por puro compromiso ya que en realidad no quería hacerlo, lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama a dormir o a leer un poco. Pero para hermione todo era un panorama distinto, ella empezaba a sentir cosas por su nuevo amigo, claro que el era un malfoy que no quería nada con ella y ella tenia novio, al cual amaba.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la sala común draco se despidió ya que no quería acercarse más a esa sala.

-bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo malfoy aproximándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla pero hermione se movió casi apropósito haciendo que el inofensivo beso en la mejilla del malfoy terminara siendo en los labios.

Hermione lo disfruto con cada poro de su cuerpo pero malfoy se alejo al instante.

-disculpa, no fue intencional- murmuro la castaña apenada

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta dejando a hermione parada en medio del pasillo con la atenta mirada de una pelirroja hermana de su novio.

*************************************************************************

No se la esperaban nooo??? Muajajaja soy mala y complico todo XD

**Una cosa… draco no quiere a hermione! Solo son amigos y no va a sentir nada por ella mas que una inofensiva amistad, asi que si se ilusionaron en un draco hermione… lo siento U.U amo los DxG**

Y es que en realidad odio la pareja draco y hermione… pero necesitaba que las amigas se pelearan XD

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews y también a los que solo leen mi historia y no dejan ninguno... PFFF

Solo les cuesta un click dejar uno!!!! No pido mucho y mientras mas me lleguen mas rápido actualizare ya que tengo el siguiente capitulo en mi cabeza :P…

gracia a todos los rr del cap pasado :P

JiiiimMalfoy


	9. Chapter 9

Este... hola!! pues solo queria decirles algo a mis queridos lectores hermosos!!! jejeje.. si.. les menti diciendoles que me tardaria en actualizar BUAJAJAJAJA... es que me decian que les dejaba con la intriga!!!! y maldita sea no me dejaba dormir con el maldito KARMA de dejarlos con la intriga! hasta llegaron a escribirme a mi correo diciendo que actualizara!!

Por sierto! Darynka Malfoy si no continuas tu historia te juro te que apano! no se como pero te hago milanesa! jojojojo... lo se... no soy muy buena amenazando jejeje... solo te pido que actualices rapidiiito por que me muero de ganas de saber que pasara en tu fic! quiero que empieze la ACCION! juas juas!! sono pervertido U.U besoss!! ojala en chap te guste! :D

Bueno para todos los demas espero que les guste mi historia y que sigan dejando comentarios!! jejeje realmente gracias a ustedes esta historia esta continuando... ustedes me dan la insipiracion con sus coments para continuarla (HAYYYY QUE CURSI SOY XD)

Los dejo leer tranquilos!!! jeje comettts!

**************************************

-¿Qué tienes ginny?- pregunto ron al notar que ginny no tocaba ni un bocado de su ensalada de frutas, la cual ella siempre había amado.

-no tengo nada ron, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Ron bufo y siguió con su desayuno, que alguien mas comprendiera a su hermana, por algo tenia amigas.

Ginny no le había dirigido la palabra a hermione desde que había visto el beso que se había dado con malfoy, no la había esperado para desayunar juntas y casi le había cerrado la puerta de su habitación en la cara diciendo que tenía mucho sueño y que debía dormir rápido.

Hermione entro al gran comedor sin entender por que ginny no la había esperado para ir juntas a desayunar, por pura curiosidad recorrió la mesa de slytherin y encontró al rubio sentado junto a Blaise Zabini y norelle Newan, conversaba animadamente con la pelinegra y no reparo en mirarle en ningún momento.

Hermione bufo, era mejor así… draco le había mandado una carta después del beso diciéndole que era mejor para ella que aclara sus sentimientos y dejándole en claro que el no quería nada con ella, le había dolido que se lo dijera pero era la pura verdad.

Camino hacia la mesa de griffindor y se sentó al costado de ron, le dio un beso en los labios y después saludo a ginny.

Ginny levanto la mirada de su ensalada y miro a hermione, como se atrevía a besar a su hermano después de haber besado a malfoy.

-debo irme, tengo clase- dijo ginny sin responder el saludo dejando su ensalada de frutas en la mesa sin haber probado ni un solo bocado.

-¿Tienes idea de que tiene? Ella nunca deja su ensalada de frutas intacta- pregunto hermione algo dolida por la frialdad de ginny.

-no tengo ni la menor idea, le pregunte pero no me dijo absolutamente nada- comento ron antes de seguir comiendo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y empezó a temerse lo peor… ¿y si ginny había visto el beso?... era prácticamente imposible que lo hubiera visto, no podía haber visto el beso… ella había estado en su habitación… o por lo menos eso le había dicho.

Ginny salió bufando del gran comedor ¿¡Cómo se atrevía esa… esa… granger a usar de ese modo a su hermano!? No sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que fuera su hermano, el hecho de que fuera hermione o el hecho de que hubiera sido malfoy.

ALTO, ALTO, ALTO, ALTO… ¿¡como que el hecho de que hubiera sido Malfoy le molestaba!? No, era imposible que por el hecho de que fuera malfoy le molestara.

Siguió caminando hacia su siguiente clase la cual resulto siendo cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Bufo nuevamente, no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a esa clase, así que opto por hacer novillos.

Ella nunca en su corta vida había hecho novillos, por una vez en la vida no le iba a ocurrir nada.

Se recargo contra la pared del pasillo por el cual caminaba y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo.

-esto no puede estar pasándome- susurro para si misma tapándose la cara con las manos- por que la vida me trata tan mal, basta, estoy haciéndome la victima-

Ese era un gran defecto de ginny, vivir haciéndose la victima… por eso a veces ni ella se soportaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que le molestaba que hermione besara a draco?... ¿su hermano? (claro, eso ni tu te lo crees weasley), tal vez… ¿por que era su mejor amiga y aun no se lo contaba de sus propios labios? (te acercas pero no)… ginny tembló ligeramente… ¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? (BINGOOOOO!)

-¡no!- gimió ginny poniéndose roja- a mi no me gusta ese odioso malfoy, rubio, ojigris, testarudo, irritante, estresante, sexy, apuesto… ahhhhh!-

Ok… tal vez si le gustaba, muy poco, muy muy muy poco… pero nunca lo iba a aceptar.

-debí haber ido a clases-

-¿hablando sola weasley?

Y hablando del rey de roma hace su aparición para complicar todo.

-déjame en paz, malfoy- siseo ginny

Draco se sentó al costado de ginny y se rio tranquilamente

-tu no me mandas weasley hago lo que se me plazca

Ginny bufo y miro a malfoy a los ojos… Error, descubrió que sus ojos no eran completamente grises, sino que eran de un tono celeste grisáceo, tenia muy poco celeste pero si los veías de cerca lo llegabas a notar, y ginny estaba MUY cerca de el en ese momento.

_"no te olvides que debes respirar, weasley"_ pensó ginny acaloradamente volviendo a inhalar.

Ginny volteo destruyendo la conexión que su mirada había creado con la del malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- miro su reloj- hace 10 minutos comenzaron las clases- dijo draco

-lo mismo podría preguntar-

Draco rio levemente, la weasley era tan impredecible en sus comentarios

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y frunció en entrecejo pensando en el beso.

-malfoy, quiero estar sola- gruño

-pero yo no weasley, y no creo que en realidad quieras estarlo- dijo draco con suficiencia.

Ginny le dedico una esplendida mirada asesina y bufo molesta.

-¿no puedes ser mas irritante, verdad?- dijo ginny girando su mirada en dirección contraria a donde estaba el malfoy.

Draco rio sonoramente provocando que los pelos de la nuca de ginny se erizaran.

-créeme que puedo ser 3000 veces peor-

-¿y por que debería creerte?...- murmuro ginny para si misma intentando que el malfoy no la escuchara.

-pues por que soy un malfoy, y los malfoy's normalmente no mentimos-

Ginny bufo, y se mordió el labio… si no mentían… podría tal vez…

-en ese caso señorito malfoy- draco se rio por el ingenioso termino usado por la weasley- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y me responderás con la mera verdad?

_"¿y por que tendría que hacerlo? Solo es la weasley" _pensó malfoy con arrogancia.

-pruébame- reto malfoy dejando sus pensamientos de lado, totalmente de lado.

-el beso que le diste a hermione ¿significo algo?- pregunto ginny algo azorada.

Draco malfoy palideció, su corazón se altero al cien por ciento y su respiración se corto… ¿Cómo ella sabia del beso?

Se tomo unos segundos para aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar la pregunta de la weasley.

-primero que todo, yo no la bese, yo no le di un beso- ginny lo miro sin comprender- ella me beso a mi.

Ginny no respiro por unos instantes… ¿Cómo que ella lo había besado?

-¿disculpa?- musito ginny asombrada - ¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que oíste, ella me beso a mi-

_"¿Por qué le doy explicaciones a la weasley?"_

-y no significo nada para mi, yo no siento nada por granger mas que una simple y extraña amistad

A ginny se le agito el corazón por unos instantes, el no sentía nada por hermione.

_"en que estas pensando ginny, es un malfoy"_

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió el malfoy

-simple curiosidad, lo vi cuando volvía de los terrenos… lo que no comprendo es por que te beso… ella esta con mi hermano- expreso ginny

Draco sonrió de lado y se paso la mano por los cabellos despeinándolos y dejando que emanar un olor delicioso.

"_su shampoo es rico" _pensó ginny divertida

-tal vez por que soy irresistible, un dios griego, sexy, rico, y muchísimo mas apuesto que tu hermano, ginny-

La había llamado ginny y volvía a ser el malfoy arrogante y presumido que todos conocían, aunque sus labios no había expresado ninguna mentira y la había llamado ginny.

Ginny rodo los ojos.

-arrogante- murmuro

-testaruda.

-molestoso.

-irritada.

-engreído.

-pelirroja.

Ginny lo miro confundida y divertida. Draco se encogió de hombros

-¿rubio?

El rubio sonrió tranquilamente.

_"esto no puede estar pasándome" _pensó ginny desesperadamente sintiendo miles de mariposas en su estomago al ver al malfoy sonreír.

*********************

Hola a tooooodoos!

Bueno aquí les dejo el 9evo capitulo… espero que les haya gustado.

Como verán draco ya aclaro que el no había besado a hermione así que ahora hermione si se metió en un lio bien bien (BIEN) grande… ginny ya empieza a sentir cosas por nuestro rubio favorito, a mi personalmente me diviertio escribir este capitulo!! :D

En el próximo capitulo verán la reacción de ginny hacia hermione y creo que me quedo muy pero muy gritona XD… y después en el siguiente la salida a hogsmade donde ginny conocera a su fan y en ese capitulo hay una sorpresiiita que se me ocurrio mientras tenia mi evaluacion en el cole XD!! jjojojojoo

Muchas gracias por sus coments!! Me encantan!


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny termino de cenar y salió del gran comedor decidida a evitar a hermione que ya empezaba a pedirle explicaciones de que por que estaba tan extraña. Al ver a ginny levantarse de la mesa y salir disparada hacia la salida del gran comedor hermione se digno a seguirla y exigirle que le explicara que le sucedía.

Antes de que hermione pudiera alcanzar a ginny esta fue interceptada por alguien.

-Potter, aléjate de mí- dijo ginny molesta.

-ginny déjame explicarte que sucedió- suplico Harry

-todo lo tengo muy claro, no necesito tus absurdas explicaciones, ahora déjame tranquila.

-no te dejare hasta que me escuches, tu sabes que yo te amo.

Ginny lo miro enojada y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿cual es tu graaaan escusa?, que luna se te tiro encima, que estabas bajo una poción de amor, que fue un impulso, que eres hombre y necesitas mas de una mujer… adelante dila.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-ella me beso a mi, yo te amo a ti- logro decir después de 5 segundos de espera.

-pues lo que yo vi no te ayuda de mucho, disfrutabas tanto como ella del beso, así que no me vengas a decir que ella fue la que te beso, ahora que te escuche ¿podrías alejarte de mi?

Harry suspiro derrotado y se hizo a un lado para dejar que ginny saliera del gran comedor.

Ginny bufo y siguió su camino hacia la sala común, le dolía la espalda, el cuello y los pies, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha de agua muy caliente, un piyama y su cama para dormir tranquila.

-¡Ginny!- escucho que gritaban tras ella.

Ginny rechino los dientes y grito

-¡te dije que te alejaras de mi Potter!

Siguió caminando arrastrando los pies hasta que una mano femenina la detuvo poniéndole la mano encima del hombro, ginny se volteo a mirar a la susodicha.

-oh… eras tu… hermione.

-si era yo ginny, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-adelante- dijo ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione bufo y se puso los rulos detrás de las orejas.

-¿por que me evitas?

Ginny se sobresalto por la inusual pregunta de la castaña.

_"pensé haber sido discreta"_

-yo no te evito hermione, estas paranoica.

Hermione se rio falsamente.

-ginebra, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando evitas a la gente y cuando no, y lo que tu has estado haciendo es evitándome, y no me vengas con que estoy paranoica!

Ginny suspiro aburrida del comportamiento de hermione.

-estas exagerando, por que ya no este tanto tiempo contigo no significa que te este evitando, eh tenido muchas tareas, cosas que hacer, y ayer estaba muy cansada.

-ginny ¿acaso hice algo para merecer que me evites?

-repito hermione, no te estoy evitando, ahora si me disculpas estoy muy cansada para seguir con esta absurda discusión, debo dormir-

Ginny se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino hacia la sala común con el corazón en la garganta, nunca había dicho tantas mentiras juntas.

-ginebra weasley, no te vas a ir hasta que me expliques que te sucede- dijo hermione tomándola nuevamente del hombro.

Ginny bufo, se estaba hartando, si hermione quería la verdad… pues la verdad tendría.

-¿quieres la verdad Granger? - Hermione se sorprendió del tono de voz de ginny, era una mezcla de furia, sulfuracion y tristeza- pues la verdad es que te odio ¿eres feliz sabiendo la verdad?

Hermione se le corto la respiración por unos instantes y soltó el hombro de ginny.

-¿por que?- pregunto en susurros la castaña

Los ojos de ginny soltaban chispas de lo enfadada de estaba.

-y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por que, ¿quieres saber por que? Pues por que juegas con los sentimientos de mi hermano, juegas con los míos, eres de lo peor hermione.

-no te entiendo- susurro hermione de vuelta.

Ginny cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza.

-besas a malfoy y con todo el descaro del universo al siguiente día besas a Ronald como si un hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, aparte tu sabias que a mi me estaba interesando malfoy, es mas, tu me incitabas a que me gustara, y aun así ¡lo besas!

_"acabas de admitir que te interesa malfoy, oh por dios, lo admitiste" _le dijo su conciencia a ginny.

-t-tu-u co-com-como lo sa-sabes- tartamudeo hermione poniéndose mas blanca que el papel

-¡yo lo vi! Con mis propios ojos, nadie me conto nada, y no me vengas a decir que el te beso, por que yo lo vi perfectamente- _y draco lo confirmo de paso_

-ginny, no es lo que tu piensas…- ginny la corto

-¡me crees tonta! A ti te gusta el, y no me dirás que "fue un leve desliz" por que metete los deslices por donde mejor te quepan, ahora me retiro-

Ginny se dio media vuelta nuevamente totalmente enfurecida dejando a una hermione totalmente anonadada y con las lagrimas saliéndole por lo ojos.

-ah! Por cierto- dijo ginny antes de doblar por el pasillo- yo no pienso romperle el corazón a Ronald, es mi hermano, y no me creería, pero es tu deber decírselo, pero sin nombres te lo rogaría, si dices que besaste a malfoy se muere.

Ginny doblo el pasillo y hermione rompió en llanto.

-no debí haberlo besado- se reprimió hermione a si misma.

Ginny en vez de ir a la sala común salió a los terrenos, aun no había oscurecido pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Se sentía sin un gran peso, mas con un sentimiento de culpa nuevo en sus hombros.

Se sentó en una gran roca cerca del lago, dejo su morral a su lado y se abrazo las piernas dobladas poniendo el mentón encima de las rodillas.

_"tranquila, tal vez exageraste un poco, pero hermione sabe que todo lo que le dijiste es cierto" _

Ginny estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y sentimientos de culpa que no se dio cuenta de que una solitaria lechuza negra volaba hacia ella, depositando un pergamino enrollado a sus pies salió volando nuevamente.

Tomo el rollito de pergamino y lo abrió, se mordió el labio y sonrió de lado, había olvidado completamente a su pintor.

Era un dibujo de tres chicas, una pelirroja, ella, una pelinegra mas baja que la pelirroja, norelle, y una rubia un poco mas alta que la pelirroja, Christine. Ella estaba en el centro, Christine a la izquierda y norelle a la derecha. Norelle se tapaba los ojos con la palma de la mano, ella se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos y Christine se tapaba los labios.

Ginny frunció el ceño ante el extraño dibujo y leyó las únicas palabras que el pintor había escrito.

"No veo No oigo No hablo"

-no ves, no oyes, no hablas…- murmuro ginny para si misma.

-¿hablando sola de nuevo, Weasley?

Draco malfoy estaba parado frente a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Ginny se sobresalto y arrugo un poco el dibujo.

-¿Qué haces aquí malfoy?

-pues los terrenos no son solo tuyos- draco sonrió tranquilamente y vio que ginny tenia un papel algo arrugado en las manos- ¿Qué es ese papel?

-no te interesa.

-créeme que si me interesa.

Ginny se mordió el labio y le extendió el dibujo al malfoy el cual lo miro y se sorprendió un poco.

-¿puedo?- pregunto malfoy señalándole la piedra

-claro- respondió ginny corriéndose un poco para un lado para que draco se pudiera sentar.

-pues es muy interesante tu dibujo, no sabia que dibujaras…

-no es mío, o sea, yo no lo dibuje, me lo mandaron

-¿Quién?- inquirió el malfoy devolviéndole el dibujo a ginny

-no lo se- dijo ginny entre suspiro y suspiro

Draco miro el lago son mucho detenimiento, ginny lo miro a el, por una fracción de segundo quiso ser el lago ya que el malfoy le dedicaba una mirada hermosa, se mordió el labio y miro también el lago.

-me cruce con granger cuando venia para acá- comento draco sin dejar de mirar el lago

-¿a si?

-si, estaba llorando, me suplico que te dijera que la perdonaras si te veía ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ginny se quedo callada y una tímida lagrima surco su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente intentando que el malfoy no se diera cuenta. Intento fallido, draco la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-fue por el beso…

-no debes decirme si no lo deseas.

Ginny asintió y suspiro cansadamente mas un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus almendrados ojos luchando por salir.

-lo que sucedió, fue que le dije que dejara de jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermano… pero creo que tal vez me excedí un poco, ella intento explicármelo pero yo se lo que vi…

Ginny rompió en llantos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de draco. Al principio el muchacho se sobresalto pero después comenzó a darle torpes palmadas en la espada.

Después de unos segundos de llanto, ginny se separo lentamente del malfoy y se seco las lágrimas pero nuevamente se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos muchas y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar nuevamente algo se lo impidió, la sorpresa. Draco había posado sus labios encima de los de ginny, en ese momento agradeció ser ella y no el lago, pero cuando Ginny se disponía a intensificar el beso el malfoy se separo pidió disculpas y salió corriendo el dirección al colegio.

No había durado más de tres segundos pero había sido impactante.

Cuando ginny se dispuso a pensar tranquilamente lo que acababa de ocurrir (10 segundos después de que draco huyera de la escena) llego Pansy algo sorprendida.

Se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de que ginny comprendiera que Pansy había visto el beso.

-pa…- empezó ginny pero Parkinson la corto.

-no necesito explicaciones, ginny- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa algo tímida plasmada en los labios.

Ginny sonrió.

-la verdad no pensaba dártelas, me han dado tantas a mi que se que no sirven de nada-

Pansy se rio tranquilamente y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hace unos instantes había estado sentado draco malfoy.

-¿no te importa?- pregunto ginny algo azorada.

-debo decirte que aun me gusta draco, pero se que su corazón no me pertenece, y si tengo que elegir entre que este contigo o con Granger te prefiero mil veces a ti-

Ginny se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y abrazo a Pansy.

-ahora debes contarme todo con lujo de detalles!

****

Antes que cualquier cosa! HOY ES MI CUMPLE!!!! haci que felicitenme JOJOJOJOJO!!!!

aqui esta el capitulo numero 10... pensaba subirlo ayer pero me dio flojera asi que aqui lo tienen!! jejejejeje

que les parecio?? jajajajaja que me dicen del besito n.n a mi me parecio muy tierno y un poco fugazzzz y pansy me ah encantado jejeje... no me gusta cuando la ponen como la chinche... me parece un personaje muy genial y que puede ser muy bien desarrollado..

**El dibujo simboliza a los tres monitos misticos XD**

**si les llegara a interesar aqui les dejo la leyenda:**

_"Cuenta la leyenda, que los tres monos eran los mensajeros enviados por los dioses para delatar las malas acciones de los humanos con un conjuro mágico, con el cuál cada uno tenía dos virtudes y un defecto, y se representaban en el siguiente orden: "_

_**Kikazaru: Representado como el mono sordo, era el encargado de utilizar el sentido de la vista para observar a todo aquel que realizaba malas acciones para transmitirselo a Mizaru mediante la voz.**_

_**Mizaru: Mizaru era el mono ciego. No necesitaba su sentido de la vista, puesto que se encargaba de llevar los mensajes que le contaba Kikazaru hasta el tercer mono, Iwazaru.**____**Iwazaru: El tercero de los tres monos era el mono mudo, Iwazaru, que escuchaba los mensajes transmitidos por Mizaru para decidir la pena de los dioses que le caería al desafortunado y observar que se cumpliese."**_

**_Besos_**

**_JiiiimMalfoy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

El sol salió el sábado que correspondía a la visita a hogsmade, pero una brisa helada corría haciendo que los estudiantes se desanimaran (las muchachas de ponerse ropa mas descubierta, y los muchachos de no poder ver a las chicas en ropa mas descubierta).

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Ginny había peleado con Hermione y sido besada por malfoy.

Ginny despertó a las 8:30, los carruajes salían a las 10 por lo que aun tenia tiempo para arreglarse y desayunar tranquila, se levanto de la cama y entro al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Aun no había aclarado las cosas con hermione, seguía molesta con ella y hermione ya no la perseguía por todo el colegio intentando explicarle que había ocurrido.

Por otro lado, el beso con draco seguía sin explicación, no habían vuelto hablar desde aquel beso, a veces cruzaban miradas por los pasillos, ginny notaba una diferencia entre las nuevas miradas del malfoy, ahora la miraba con nerviosismo y una vez lo capturo mirándola con interés.

Las chicas de slytherin se habían enterado de su beso y estaban alucinadas de que draco la hubiera consolado.

-el no consuela a nadie- comento Sarah un día mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos de hogwarts- no consoló a Blaise cuando se peleo con Christine, y el es su mejor amigo.

Ginny salió de la ducha y de aproximo a su baúl para sacar la ropa que se pondría.

Estaba a punto de sacar una de las chompas que su madre le había tejido con una gran G cuando recordó que hoy conocería a su "fan" por así llamarlo, técnicamente iba a estar con puros slytherin's por lo que draco podría estar ahí… y el sweater de su madre no era la mejor opción para verse bien.

Saco toda su ropa y la puso sobre su cama, lo mas lindo que tenia y que ella adoraba era un precioso vestido morado hasta la rodilla de hilo (N/A: ahora les pongo un link donde pueden ver el . si quieren chequeenlo :P) pero estaba haciendo frio, seria insensato ponerse un vestido.

_"es de hilo! Unas medias de nailon y listo"_

-medias de nailon- murmuro ginny buscando entre su ropa hasta que encontró su propósito

Bien, el vestido y las medias eran más lindos que su sweater rojo con una G.

Tomo una chompa delgada de color gris con botones y las valerinas rojas, lo único que no le gustaba de su atuendo eran los zapatos.

-si no fuera por los zapatos todo seria perfecto- murmuraba ginny mientras salía de la sala común.

Llego al gran comedor sin ningún contratiempo llamado hermione granger o Harry Potter, cualquiera de los dos la hubiera molestado. Había quedado con Pansy y norelle encontrarse a la salida del gran comedor para ir juntas a hogsmade ya que Christine y Sarah las esperarían en las tres escobas con sus respectivos novios.

Se sentó en la mesa de griffindor al costado de su hermano como nunca lo había hecho, se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada y cuando empezó a comerlas la castaña que había estado evitando por bastante tiempo hizo presencia en el desayuno de Ginny, la cual se arrepintió terriblemente el haberse sentado al costado de su hermano.

-buenos días ron- dijo Hermione besando los labio de Ronald sin prestarle atención alguna a la presencia de Ginny.

Ginny siguió comiendo tranquilamente, sin querer dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de slytherin.

Norelle conversaba animadamente con Pansy, Draco hablaba con Blaise y Sarah y Christine comían tranquilamente y de vez en cuando se metían en la conversación de Pansy y Norelle.

Mirando detenidamente la mesa de los slytherin's Ginny se dio cuenta de que en esa mesa existía una gran amistad entre todos, o gran parte. Nunca había escuchado que don slytherin's se pelearan a gritos como lo había hecho anteriormente con Hermione, se notaba que si tenias un amigo en esa casa era un amigo verdadero. Comparo su situación, casi no tenia amigos en su casa, Hermione, casi era un caso perdido, neville, vivía en la luna, Harry, mejor ni hablar de Harry, ron, ron era su hermano, las de su curso era en extremo aniñadas y no las soportaba, y los demás simplemente no se le acercaban.

Vio como Christine y Sarah se levantaban y se iban del gran comedor con dos chicos, sus novios, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, ambos bastante apuestos. Pansy y Norelle le hicieron señas avisándole que la estarían esperando en la salida.

Ginny siguió recorriendo la mesa hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos grisáceos quela miraban con curiosidad, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que malfoy sonrió y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Lo imito.

-¿te vas ya ginny? - pregunto ron comiendo su tercer plato de cereales, hermione volteo a mirarla por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-si ronnie, eh quedado en encontrarme con mis amigas para ir juntas a hogsmade

-no me gusta que te juntes con las slytherin's

-es mi vida Ronald, es mi problema

Ron negó y volvió a su comida.

-adiós- murmuraron Hermione y Ginny a la vez

Ginny salió del gran comedor y se encontró con Draco malfoy apoyado en una de la paredes del pasillo.

_"este chico quiere matarme ¿no es así?" _pensó Ginny al ver lo bien que le sentaban los jeans oscuros, la chompa crema con mangas remangadas y cuello en V y las "converse" marrones.

Malfoy le sonrió divertido pero segundos después se puso serio y siguió caminado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se pregunto Ginny siguiendo también el mismo camino que había seguido Draco para encontrarse con Pansy y Norelle.

Cuando las diviso a lo lejos noto que ellas también hacían que sus zapatos, o algo de ellas resaltaran.

Pansy traía unos pantalones negros, unas botas rosadas sobre puestas (planas sin taco), una chompa rosada más claro que las botas y un chaleco morado claro. Norelle traía unos pitillos rojos, unas valerinas negras y un sweater plateado.

-Ginny, lista para conocer fans- pregunto Norelle divertida

-definitivamente no

Pansy rio enérgicamente

-pues estas linda- Pansy tomo la mano de Ginny y la obligo a darse una vuelta

-gracias, lo se- dijo Ginny arrogantemente molestando a sus amigas.

Las tres se subieron a uno de los carruajes y no dejaron que nadie más se subiera diciendo que esperaban a sus amigas.

Llegaron a hogsmade sin ningún contratiempo, se encaminaron a las tres escobas y en el camino se cruzaron con honeydukes que acababa de estrenar un nuevo chocolate con trozos de caramelos que iban cambiando de sabor (entre vainilla, fresa, menta hasta pistacho, manjar blanco (dulce de leche) miel etc.).

-debo comprar ese chocolate- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la dulcería como si estuviera posesa.

-ahora no weasley- dijo Norelle tomándola por la pate de atrás del vestido- después podrás comparar todo el chocolate que quieras, ahora vamos a las tres escobas

Ginny hizo un puchero todo el camino.

-podríamos parar por tres segundos comprar el maldito chocolate y seria la chica mas feliz del mundo- dio Ginny suplicante mientras abrían la puerta de las tres escobas.

-cállate, mira que ahí están, pero, ay…- empezó Norelle- hoy estas de suerte gin.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?- paseo su mirada por el bar y noto el por que- les juro que si ustedes planearon esto las matare, destripare, mutilare, desgarrare…

-¿no te basta con un avada kedabra?- inquirió Pansy divertida

-no- musito Ginny antes de llegar a la mesa donde Christine, Blaise, Sarah, Nott, MALFOY y una chica más los esperaban.

-Gemma, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Norelle saludando a todos.

-lo se, yo tampoco planeaba venir hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad pero todo se arreglo antes- dijo la muchacha. Era bastante linda, de ojos grises, más oscuros que los del malfoy, su cabello era color castaño oscuro con algunas ondulaciones, era muy pálida y con ojeras tenues.

-Gemma te presentamos a Ginny, es nuestra única amiga de griffindor- comento Christine.

Gemma le sonrió a Ginny y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gemma Elevit, mucho gusto, pero ¿creo que ya hemos tenido alguna que otra clase juntas verdad?

-Ginny weasley, si, creo que llevamos pociones y runas juntas

Gemma sonrió tranquilamente y llamo al mesero.

-tres cervezas de mantequilla más si no es mucha molestia-

Trajeron 3 sillas más y Ginny no había estado nerviosa pro la presencia del malfoy hasta que le toco sentarse a su lado, claro que ella no era la única nerviosa, el muchacho a su costado también era un manojo de nervios pero definitivamente el disimulaba mucho mejor que ella.

-bueno Blaise, ahí esta Ginny, eres feliz- inquirió Christine divertida.

-la esperaba un poco mas desenfrenada.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Blaise excepto Draco quien se limito a sonreír.

-no la has visto cuando quiere algo, puede llegar a ser estresante, como con el chocolate- dijo Pansy divertida

-oh vamos, ese chocolate se ve demasiado delicioso, cualquiera que ame el chocolate se desenfrenaría por aquel chocolate- comento Ginny sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ginny fuiste estresante, viniste haciendo pucheros desde honeydukes hasta acá- dijo Norelle para después tomar un gran sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-ni que fuera para tanto Norelle.

Todos rieron, Blaise le dedico una tranquila sonrisa a Ginny diciéndole que no importaba que fuera una griffindor, Christine tomo de su cerveza de mantequilla al igual que Sarah y Nott, después los cinco, junto con Pansy, se pusieron a conversar, dejando a los demás de lado.

Norelle decidió que debía ir al baño y Gemma se ofreció a acompañarla dejando a si sin nada más que hacer que conversar juntos a Draco y a Ginny.

-weasley- susurro Draco bajo para que solo Ginny lo escuchara

-malfoy.

Se quedaron en silencio, Draco contemplaba su cerveza de mantequilla con no mucho interés, Ginny miraba sus zapatos y retorcía sus manos en su regazo.

-weasley quería saber si…

-malfoy quería preguntarte…

Dijeron ambos y volvieron a quedarse callados.

-¿hablaste con granger?- pregunto malfoy sin mirarla

Ginny bajo la mirada y susurro que no.

Draco se paso la mano por lo cabellos despeinándolos levemente, Ginny levanto el rostro para aspirar el delicioso shampoo del malfoy.

_"debo dejar de hacer eso" _pensó la weasley

-Ginny yo quería saber si…- Draco se callo al ver que la weasley lo miraba fijamente- si… ¿te gustaría que te acompañara a honeydukes por tu chocolate?

Ginny miro a los ojos a Draco y vio como la sonrisa le llegaba hasta la mirada. Sonrió tímidamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

-no estaría mal, si no te es mucha molestia claro…

-si fuera mucha molestia ¿crees que me hubiera ofrecido?

Ginny soltó una carcajada y en ese momento Norelle y Gemma volvieron del baño.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Norelle en susurros a Ginny sentándose a su lado

-voy por mi chocolate- contesto Ginny presumidamente

-¡ay no! Ginebra molly weasley tu no saldrás de aquí- replico Norelle enfadada y divertida

-si saldré, y saldré a comprar MI chocolate con Draco malfoy.

Norelle abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, casi se le salen por las orbitas ante la declaración de Ginny, su boca tampoco se quedo atrás y solo logro emitir un silencioso "¿¡Que!?"

-cierra la boca que se te va a llenar de moscas- comento Draco divertido

Norelle sacudió su cabeza y miro a Gemma que estaba igual o más asombrada que la pelinegra.

-el mundo se volvió loco ¿verdad, Gemma?

-por supuesto- replico Gemma, nadie mas se había dado cuenta de la situación- bueno, ya que van a honeydukes ¿Me podrían traer unos caramelos de cereza acida?

Ginny se rio por lo bajo y asintió débilmente mientras Draco rodaba los ojos y bufaba.

Gemma le entrego el dinero y ella y Draco se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos a irse hacia la dulcería.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo Blaise atrayendo la atención de todos.

Christine y Pansy se taparon los labios para disimular una gran carcajada, Sarah escondió su rostro en el cuello de Nott el cual se mantuvo neutral aunque besaba la frente de su novia y Norelle y Gemma los miraron divertidas.

-¿recuerdas cuando Norelle dijo que era adicta al chocolate?- Blaise asintió divertido- pues malfoy esta siendo parte de mi adicción por el chocolate y por mi miedo de ir sola a la dulcería.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Draco ahora- dijo Nott risueñamente

-créeme, yo tampoco quería- dijo Draco aparentemente aburrido- Gemma me ah pedido que le compre sus malditos caramelos ácidos también-

_"mejor actor no podría ser"_ pensó Ginny ya que Draco le había propuesto ir por el chocolate.

-los acompañaría pero…- Christine corto a Gemma antes de que terminara de hablar

-juntarían al hambre y a la necesidad, Gemma es tan adicta como tu al chocolate, ginn, pero a los caramelos de cereza acida-

Ginny se rio disimuladamente y miro a Gemma quien se limito a sacarle la lengua.

-nos vamos- le susurro al malfoy al oído

-seguro.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron del local pero antes de salir totalmente Ginny susurro un "mentiroso".

Caminaron hasta la dulcería en completo silencio. Al llegar ya no estaba tan abarrotada de gente y no les costo mucho conseguir una de las barras del famoso chocolate y los famosos caramelos de cereza acida para Gemma.

-yo pago- dijo Draco antes de que Ginny pudiera sacar su dinero.

-no es necesario, malfoy.

-si lo es.

El cobrador los miraba intercalando su mirada de la muchacha pelirroja al muchacho rubio.

-que no malfoy, es mi chocolate y yo lo pago.

-no dejare que gastes tu dinero, déjame pagarlo a mi.

-malfoy por favor.

Draco se acerco a su oído, Ginny se tenso un poco por la cercanía del joven, y le susurro.

-déjame ser un caballero, yo pago Ginny.

Draco se alejo de su oído y pago las cosas sin que Ginny le respondiera, claro que ella no hubiera podido responderle ha que estaba en un estado se shock del cual salió cuando Draco le entrego su chocolate.

Miro el chocolate como si fuera su paraíso y rompió la envoltura sin ningún reparo. Metió un gran tozo en su boca y lo saboreo sin morderlo como si fuera un gran caramelo, hasta que llego a los caramelos y comenzó a morderlos.

-delicioso- murmuro Ginny sintiendo que un dulce sabor a miel embargaba toda su boca.

Draco río por lo bajo. La weasley era tan cómica mientras comía chocolate, sin que ella se diera cuenta ya se había manchado las mejillas y un poco la nariz, sin dejar de lado los labios.

Antes de que lograran salir de la dulcería Ginny ya se había terminado todo el chocolate, pero aun estaba manchada.

_"que delicioso debe estar ese chocolate" _pensó el malfoy mirando el chocolate de los labios de Ginny _"creo que debes probarlo Draco y no hay escusas para no hacerlo"_

Draco emitió una leve risita al salir del establecimiento, Ginny lo miro intrigada.

-estas llena de chocolate g… weasley-

Ginny se puso roja de la vergüenza y se mordió el labio.

-a ver, ven aquí- dijo Draco sacando un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ginny se acerco al malfoy y este empezó a limpiarle el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¿sueles comer siempre así el chocolate?- pregunto el malfoy

-¿así como?

-así, desesperadamente…

Ginny se carcajeo mas por las cosquillas que Draco le hacia con el pañuelo.

-¡Para! me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas

Draco dejo el pañuelo y se acerco un poco al rostro de Ginny, solo le faltaba limpiar los labios.

-si no quieres el pañuelo… ¿con que?

Ginny lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole a gritos con la mirada que la besara.

_"¡Ginebra Molly Weasley, tu NO quieres que Malfoy te bese! ¡No lo quieres ni lo querrás!...¡MIERDA! ¡Quieres y querrás que malfoy te bese!" _Pensó desesperadamente.

-pues… no lo s…- Ginny no pudo terminar ya que malfoy la estaba besando.

_"esa me parece una buena opción"_

Pero este beso era total y completamente distinto al beso que se habían dado hace aproximadamente 3 días, aparte de que este tenia un gran sabor a chocolate que endulzaba toda la situación, malfoy había profundizado el beso casi al inicio. Era un beso muy juguetón y divertido con algo de ternura y cariño. Ginny al principio se había quedado paralizada pero al notar que Draco tornaba el beso divertido también se relajo y llevo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Draco enterrando sus dedos en sus rubio cabellos despeinándolos mientras el rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y aferro la mano a su estrecha cintura mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la weasley.

Se separaron después de lo que les pareció una eternidad pero dejaron sus frentes juntas. Los labio de Ginny estaban muy rojos y algo hinchados pero sin ningún rastro de chocolate, miro a Draco algo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar pero al verlo sonreír maliciosamente se atrevió a sonreír también.

-weasley…- murmuro el malfoy cerrando los ojos y acercándose nuevamente a Ginny.

-humh…- atino a responder Ginny mientras Draco le besaba la mejilla melosamente

Draco abrió los ojos y Ginny pudo ver en ellos una chispa de diversión

-Ginny… porsiacaso, aun te odio.

Ginny intento reírse pero u nuevo desenfrenado beso del malfoy no se lo permitió.

Mientras eso pasaba en la puerta de la dulcería unos metros mas lejos de ellos una castaña besaba a un pelirrojo con mucha pasión. El pelirrojo se asombro al principio ya que su novia no besaba de esa forma pero después se dejo llevar.

_"Ginny me la debe, si no hubiera besado a ron malfoy estaría ahora en la enfermería con todos lo huesos rotos y ella rumbo a su casa con una gran pelea por delante" _pensó Hermione mientras besaba a Ronald.

*****************************

HOOOOLA MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES ADORADOS!

Yo aquí dejándoles mi capitulo numero once de una historia que realmente me gusta mucho escribir… este capitulo me quedo mucho mas largo de lo normal por el hecho de que creo que es un capitulo importante en la historia n.n

QUE LES PARECIO EL BESOOO???? La verdad no me considero muy buena escribiendo de besos y eh hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que saliera lindo jeje… bueno para el próximo capitulo tendrán que esperar un poco ya que no se que poner!!! Tengo una vaga idea pero creo que igual me demorare un poco U.U espero que les haya gustado…

Respecto a Gemma es un nuevo personaje que se me ocurrió mientras escribía la historia, a mi me cae muy bien y mas adelante desarrollara un papel mas fundamental en la historia…

Dejen comentarios!!!!! Porfisss con sus dudas, alegrías, gustos, desagrados o sugerencias…

ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE!!! (mientras mas coments mas rapido lo publico) :

_-la bese…- murmuro Draco de entres sus manos antes de que Blaise pudiera irse._

_Blaise se dio la vuelta y lo comprendió todo, volvió a sentarse y a abrazar a Christine algo sorprendido._

_-¿Qué tu que?_

_-lo que oíste- Draco se levanto del sillón- la bese, bese a Ginny weasley_

_********_

_-¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar nuevamente de ti Gemms? Todo abría sido mas fácil ¿Por qué este cariño que te tengo no se puede convertir en amor, por que? ¿Por qué no puedo quererte más allá que como a una hermana?_

besos!!

JiiiiimMalfoy


	12. Chapter 12

La sala común de slytherin estaba tranquila, las cuatro chimeneas estaban prendidas calentando toda la sala haciéndola acogedora y confortable. No había muchos alumnos ya que era un poco tarde y todos debían madrugar para un nuevo día de clases. Los sillones que estaban mas cerca a la chimenea mas grande eran ocupados por los alumnos mayores y los que estaban en las chimeneas más pequeñas por los menores, nadie se quejaba de este régimen ya que, los mayores eran felices así y los menores les tenían mucho respeto (o tal vez miedo) a los mayores. Los mayores solo compartían las habitaciones con un compañero mientras que los menores la compartían con 2, teniendo en la habitación a 3 personas. Con todo y estoy estrictos regímenes todos vivían en armonía, los mayores simplemente hacían lo que querían mientras que los menores se acoplaban, aunque normalmente los mayores seguían un cierto patrón de conducta y los menores simplemente habían buscado la mejor opción entre las restantes (teniendo en cuenta que las opciones restantes eran mas buenas que las mejores opciones de las otras salas comunes). Los mayores eran considerados de 4to curso en adelante, por lo tanto los menores eran los de 3er curso para abajo. En total solo había 16 alumnos en la sala común aquella noche, Norelle Newan, Christine Thorme, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, otros 5 estudiantes mayores y los restantes eran menores.

Malfoy y Zabini jugaban cartas animadamente, como siempre Draco iba a la delantera y Blaise perdiendo. Norelle y Christine conversaban alegremente pero en susurros para que los muchachos no las escucharan.

-¿estas segura de lo que viste, Norelle?- pregunto Christine todavía algo asombrada por lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho.

-total y completamente segura, Tine.

Christine sonrío maliciosamente y comento

-pues la verdad es que se verían lindo juntos.

Norelle rio pero aun así admitió que el comentario de su amiga era totalmente cierto.

-ay, Tine… ¿te imaginas lo lindos que serian sus hijos?

La rubia estalló en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos que acababan de dar por terminada otra partida de cartas en la que el malfoy había dejado sin dinero a Blaise.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, mujeres?- pregunto el malfoy guardando los 130 galeones que le había ganado a Blaise.

-por nada queridin malfoy, solo comentábamos lo bien que se vería una pareja de hogwarts- dijo Norelle burlonamente.

Blaise y Christine estallaron en risas al escuchar otro de los ocurrentes términos que Norelle utilizaba en Draco.

-mademoiselle Newan- Blaise soltó una carcajada al escuchar a malfoy con su perfecto francés que derretía hasta a Christine- ¿podría usted decirme de que hablaban?

-hablábamos de lo bien que se verían tu y Ginny juntos- contesto Norelle con voz soñadora.

Draco se quedo paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Christine y Blaise se concentraron en mirar la reacción de su amigo, Norelle se mordió el labio, algo preocupada.

-yo…- empezó Draco- no se de donde te has sacado eso Norelle

Blaise bufo y todos lo voltearon a mirar, Draco lo miro significativamente.

-Draco, vimos como la mirabas en las tres escobas, es más que obvio que la weasley te interesa y si no estoy mal creo que tú también le interesas a ella- dijo Blaise

-yo lo vi…- dijo Norelle intentando que Draco notara que no se refería a las miradas si no al beso.

Draco no entendió la indirecta de Norelle hasta después de unos instantes y solo atino a pasarse la mano por los cabellos despeinándolos como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Como?- pregunto a norelle aun nervioso.

-¿Cómo que Draco?- pregunto Christine sin entender la situación al igual que Blaise.

-Salí de las tres escobas 10 minutos después que ustedes rumbo a zonko y los encontré a mitad de la calle.

Draco se tapo la cara con las manos y apoyo los codos en las rodillas (nótese que estaba sentado en un sillón) algo abrumado por la información que acababa de recibir, cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

-miren, si quieren hablar en código vallase a hablar a otro lado- dijo Blaise algo molesto por no comprender.

Christine miro significativamente a Norelle para confirmar que hablaban del beso, y al tener la afirmativa de su amiga se dirigió hacia el malfoy.

-ni que fuera tan malo draquin, se nota que ella te quiere y tu a ella.

Blaise bufo realmente molesto, ahora era el único que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaban.

-mejor los dejo hablando solos en clave- dijo Blaise mientras se levantaba del sillón donde tenia a Christine abrazada.

-la bese…- murmuro Draco de entres sus manos antes de que Blaise pudiera irse.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y lo comprendió todo, volvió a sentarse y a abrazar a Christine algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué tu que?

-lo que oíste- Draco se levanto del sillón- la bese, bese a Ginny weasley

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la presencia de Gemma interrumpió su silencio.

-¿les dijiste?- le pregunto Gemma a Draco al notar la cara de todos.

Draco solo atino a asentir y salió caminando vagamente hacia su habitación compartida con Blaise, el cual intento levantarse para acompañarlo pero todas se lo impidieron.

-creo que debe estar solo por un rato- comento Gemma sentándose al costado de Norelle donde anteriormente había estado sentado el rubio malfoy. Todos la miraron impacientes hasta que Norelle hablo.

-¿tu como lo sabes?

Gemma la miro con sus penetrantes ojos grises haciendo que la pelinegra diera un ligero suspiro.

-tu sabes que el confía en mi, y mucho.

Christine y Blaise miraron a Gemma algo tristes.

Gemma era un año menor que todos pero tenía la mentalidad de ellos, era centrada, divertida y carismática, como al mismo tiempo, astuta, presumida y ególatra, Gemma había sido la principal enemiga de Pansy hasta el año pasado que la castaña había logrado conquistar el frio corazón de Draco por muy corta que su relación fuese sido. Si, Gemma y Draco habían salido por un muy corto tiempo en el cual se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y al mismo tiempo, confidentes, habían decidido terminar su relación ya que ellos habían confundido una muy buena amistad, casi se trataban de hermanos, con el amor, aunque la amistad y la confianza seguían presentes en ambos muchachos. Claro que Gemma había sido la única novia formal del famoso conquistador de mujeres y sex simbol de hogwarts, Draco malfoy.

Gemma miro pícaramente a Norelle la cual no comprendió muy bien su mirada.

-hay algo que no me pueden negar ninguno de ustedes- empezó Gemma.

-¿el que?- pregunto Christine entre risas mientras Blaise le besaba el cuello.

-que ellos dos harían una hermosa pareja y que sus hijos serian preciosos- chillo Gemma emocionada

Norelle y Christine rieron y concordaron absolutamente.

-bueno… creo que debo ir con Draco- dijo Gemma frunciendo el ceño preocupada

-cuida que no haga una locura gemmis- dijo Blaise burlonamente tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Gemma, lo cual consiguió con el estúpido apodo.

-tranquilo, si decide matarse sangrientamente, te llamare por que me desmayo con la sangre- Blaise sonrió.

Gemma se levanto preocupadamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco y Blaise.

Al llegar toco la puerta, escucho un leve ajetreo dentro y dos segundos después Draco le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro que se disolvió al ver que se trataba de Gemma dándole paso a su mueca de preocupación.

Dejo que Gemma entrara a su habitación y saco el block de dibujo de debajo de la cama.

Gemma se quedo parada con la puerta cerrada tras ella, miro a Draco con cierto interés.

Draco dejo el block encima de su escritorio y también miro a Gemma.

-yo se que tu la quieres- empezó Gemma – y estoy completamente segura de que ella te quiere a ti.

Draco bajo la mirada al piso y sonrió levemente, Gemma se acerco a el y lo abrazo con cariño.

El le correspondió el abrazo y le susurro en el oído.

-¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar nuevamente de ti Gemms? Todo abría sido mas fácil ¿Por qué este cariño que te tengo no se puede convertir en amor, por que? ¿Por qué no puedo quererte más allá que como a una hermana?

Gemma lo abrazo aun más fuerte e hizo que se callara.

-por que sabes que somos demasiado parecidos como para mantener una relación, los opuestos se atraen, los iguales solo se conforman con la amistad, la muy buena amistad. Lo nuestro no podría ser posible por que no nos amamos como debería ser y por que tu corazón ya no me pertenece, si no le pertenece a Ginny.

Draco trago saliva y dejo de abrazar a Gemma y se sentó en la cama.

-¿desde cuando? – pregunto Gemma tranquilamente

-¿desde cuando que?

-¿desde cuando le entregaste secretamente tu corazón a Ginny?

Draco se quedo callado por unos instantes y miro a Gemma a los ojos, después tomo el block y se sentó al costado de la muchacha, lo abrió en la primera página donde estaba el primer dibujo que le había hecho a Ginny, fechado con el año pasado.

-este fue el primer dibujo que le hice, intentaba dibujarte a ti después de que terminamos pero la vi a ella caminando por el lago desde la torre de astronomía y simplemente tuve un impulso.

-¿ese fue el primer momento en el que sentiste algo por ella?- inquirió Gemma

Draco tiro su cabeza para atrás y soltó el aire ruidosamente.

-algo asi, después de eso ya no pude dejar de dibujarla a ella, y bueno, ahora le mando mis dibujos gracias a una amiga de ella que me ayuda-

-Hermione granger verdad, se ve buena persona, pero escuche que ella y Ginny están peleadas.

-es que granger me beso pero ella esta con el hermano de Ginny y Ginny lo vio, vio el beso, entonces sintió que su amiga esta burlándose de su hermano.

-eso es lo que ella te ha dicho, estoy segura de que estaba celosa de que besaras a granger y no a ella…

-puede que tengas razón gemms, siempre la tienes, esta no seria la primara vez.

El silencio inundo la habitación, pero no ese silencio incomodo si no uno tranquilo y algo preocupante.

Gemma se mordió el labio y tomo la cara de malfoy en sus manos. Lo beso.

Draco no comprendió nada de lo que ocurría pero aun así le correspondió el beso. Al separarse Gemma lo miro victoriosa, Draco la miro intrigado.

-esto prueba que tu y yo no podemos ser mas que amigos- comento Gemma arrugando la nariz.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Draco divertido.

Gemma lo miro como si la respuesta estuviera mas que obvia frente a sus ojos.

-¿sentiste algo?- pregunto Gemma

-¿a que te refieres con algo?

Gemma bufo y miro "mal" a Draco. El se limito a sonreír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué sientes cuando besas a Ginny?- Draco la miro confundido- tu solo respóndeme malfoy

-pues me siento extraño, siento que quisiera estar así para siempre, desearía parar el tiempo, muchos escalofríos como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera totalmente prohibido, siento que el corazón me da un vuelco y que es demasiado para ser verdad.

Gemma sonrió dulcemente y se limito a decir.

-¿sentiste algo de eso al besarme?

Draco miro el suelo y negó.

Gemma sonrió aun más y levanto el rostro del malfoy.

-yo tampoco.

***********************************

Hola mis queriditos lectores! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado… se que Ginny no salió en este capitulo pero ya se confirmo que Draco es su pintor!!! Jejejeje… ya aclare por que Gemma es importante en esta historia... Este capitulo también es muy importante en la historia, ahora solo el destino (y yo por supuesto) puede saber que les depara a Draco y a Ginny en el siguiente capitulo… ¿perdonara a Hermione? ¿harry la seguirá acosando? ¿Gemma sentirá cosas por Draco nuevamente? ¿Draco y Ginny estarán juntos por fin? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo jajajajajajajajaj me quedo muy chan chan chan jejejeje

Besos

JiiiimMalfoy


	13. Chapter 13

-Ginny…- musito Hermione

Ginny levanto su cabeza de los deberes de pociones que la habían tenido ocupada desde la mañana hasta el momento. Había pasado un día desde la visita a hogsmade, y por lo deberes, no había podido salir de la sala común para ver a nadie mas que a los de su casa.

-Hermione…- respondió Ginny volviendo a su tarea sin prestarle atención alguna a la castaña.

Hermione miro suspicaz a su "mejor amiga" y se sentó a su costado haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara.

-perdóname- susurro Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ginny dejo nuevamente de hacer sus deberes, miro al lado contrario de donde estaba Hermione para ocultar las lagrimas que sus ojos empezaban a emanar. Después de unos segundos miro a Hermione.

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado y su tez estaba más pálida excepto sus mejillas, las cuales estaban de un rojo impresionante al igual que su nariz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Ginny sollozante.

-vamos a hablar a los terrenos ¿te parece? Así la conversación se queda entre nosotras…

-seguro.

Ambas se levantaron de las cómodas butacas de la sala común y salieron por el hueco del retrato hacia los terrenos bajo la atenta mirada de ron y harry, pero ellas no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detallito.

Todo el camino hasta los terrenos estuvieron sumamente calladas a veces se oían los sollozos que alguna daba, llagaron a los terrenos y se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol pero se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mas hasta que Ginny se limpio la lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas y dijo.

-bien… ¿Por qué lo besaste?

Hermione se quedo callada unos instantes soltando unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-no lo se, es como si le preguntara a un ciego por que lo es…

Ginny bufo disgustada al pensar que Hermione iba a aceptar que le gustaba malfoy.

-Hermione, esto es mucho menos complejo que un ciego, solo debes admitir que te gusta malfoy, no me molestare, solo necesito que me digas por que lo besaste, que me lo expliques para que yo lo tenga claro.

-no me gusta malfoy, Ginny… yo quiero a tu hermano, muero por Ron, el beso fue solo… solo, solo fue un impulso, tal vez en su momento me gusto y quise dárselo, pero ahora me arrepiento y mucho, no quiero perder tu amistad, ni la de el y mucho menos el cariño de tu hermano…

Hermione rompió en llanto y Ginny intuitivamente la abrazo y le acaricio su enmarañado cabello.

-perdóname hermy, creo que fui muy dura contigo- susurro Ginny aun abrazando a su amiga- la verdad es que no fue hecho de que el no fuera mi hermano, aun no entiendo por que me moleste…

Hermione se separo de la pelirroja y la miro con la diversión plasmada en el rostro.

-tu misma me dijiste que te gustaba Draco.

-bueno, no me puede gustar, no lo conozco mucho que digamos.

-pero en hogsmade lo besaste…

Ginny se quedo estática, totalmente paralizada, ¿Hermione los había visto besarse? Y si Hermione lo había visto… ¿significaba que Ronald también?

-tranquila, ron no los vio- dijo Hermione como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos a la pelirroja- lo bese antes de que pudiera hacerlo… la verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos.

Ginny sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por lo que Hermione había hecho por ella y la abrazo.

Estuvieron conversando de algunas cosas mas hasta que dieron las 6:30 decidieron que era hora de irse a cenar, por lo que se levantaron y mientras conversaban se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor sin que se dieran cuenta que un par de ojos esmeralda las seguían muy de cerca.

Antes de llegar al gran comedor, un pasillo antes, se encontraron con Draco y con Gemma hablando tranquilamente, Gemma noto antes que Draco que ambas estaban en el pasillo y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta Gemma le tomo el rostro con las manos y empezó a hablar rápidamente sin dejar que Draco viera a las chicas.

-voy avanzando ginn- dijo Hermione - nos vemos en la sala común supongo.

Gemma termino de hablar con Draco y le sonrió a Ginny para segundos después salir para el gran comedor con Hermione. Draco se quedo algo intrigado por lo que Gemma le había dicho pero cuando vio a Ginny todo lo que Gemma le había dicho se torno claro y lo comprendió.

-weasley…-murmuro mientras Ginny se acercaba a paso lento hacia el.

-por favor, soy Ginny.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se recargo contra la pared del pasillo.

-sabes…acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo Draco divertido.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco a Draco parándose justo enfrente de el.

-¿Qué cosa?

Draco le coloco las manos en la cintura acercándola un poco más a su rostro.

-que tienes unas pecas hermosas.

Ginny enrojeció y se rio suavemente poniendo las manos en los hombros de Draco.

-claro que no, mis pecas no son hermosas…

Draco sonrió de lado y atrajo un poco más a Ginny.

-buen punto, no son hermosas- Ginny lo miro intrigada y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz obligándose a si misma a pararse de puntitas para alcanzar la nariz del rubio- son terriblemente adorables.

-tampoco son adorables, simplemente son pecas pecosas.

-Ginny yo siempre tengo la razón.

Ginny se rio con sorna y Draco hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Ginny.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que siempre tienes la razón?

-tal vez la costumbre.

Ginny bufo divertidamente y cuando estaba a punto de besar nuevamente a Draco algo la empujo contra el suelo haciendo que cayera dolorosamente.

-¡malfoy aléjate de Ginny!- grito harry dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Draco.

Ginny se levanto rápidamente del suelo e intento separar a harry de Draco. Pero Draco le tiro un golpe a harry en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Draco tomando el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos. Ginny solo atino a asentir.

-¡te dije que te alejaras de Ginny!- harry se había levantado del suelo y se tiraba encima de Draco haciendo que los dos (Draco y harry) cayeran al suelo.

-¡PAREN! ¡PAREN POR FAVOR!- chillaba Ginny intentado separar a Draco de harry, pero en un momento, harry en vez de golpear la cara de Draco golpeo el tobillo de Ginny extremadamente fuerte haciendo que Ginny cayera al piso y su tobillo se rompiera. Chillo de dolor atrayendo la atención de los dos muchachos y del profesor snape.

Ginny lloraba de dolor en el piso, Draco tenía el labio partido y los nudillos ensangrentados mientras que harry tenía el ojo morado y la ceja partida.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- pregunto snape con voz tenebrosa- ¿Draco?

-yo estaba… hablando con la weasley y de pronto llego potter y comenzó a golpearme y le rompió el tobillo a Ginny.

Snape se asombro de que Draco malfoy, el llamado príncipe de slytherin, llamara a la "pobretona" weasley "Ginny".

Harry no se atrevió a discutirlo y simplemente bajo la mirada. Snape se llevo a harry a su despacho y le encargo a Draco que se llevara a la weasley a la enfermería.

Draco tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos, Ginny seguía con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y un dolor palpitante en el tobillo ensangrentado. Ginny siempre había tenido un trauma con las enfermerías por lo que nunca iba a la del colegio. Su trauma se basaba en que cuando tenia 7 un doctor en vez de curarle el oído de una simple infección muggle la había dejado sorda por mas de un mes y había tenido que usar audífonos para oír bien, por eso nunca iba a la enfermería.

-no por favor…- susurro Ginny haciendo que Draco se parara en seco.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?

Ginny sollozo aun más y se aferro más fuerte al cuello de Draco.

-le tengo pánico a la enfermería… por favor no me lleves ahí.

Draco se enterneció al ver a Ginny acurrucada contra su pecho totalmente roja.

-¿pero a donde te llevo?

-a donde sea- suplico Ginny- pero te pido que no sea a la enfermería.

Draco coloco a Ginny en el suelo por unos instantes para pensar unos instantes en a donde llevar a su herida.

-creo que puedo llevarte a mi habitación, tengo las suficientes pociones para curarte el tobillo- murmuro el rubio.

-¡a donde sea!- sollozo Ginny - pero no a la enfermería.

Draco volvió a cargar a Ginny y dio media vuelta yendo hacia las mazmorras donde quedaba la sala común de slytherin. Ginny no tomo conciencia de que Draco había dicho que podía llevarla a su habitación hasta que se hallaron frente a la entrada se la sala común y draco pronuncio la contraseña.

-tranquila, nada te pasara si estas conmigo- murmuro Draco al notar que Ginny temblaba.

Entraron a la sala común y todas la miradas se posaron en ellos, pronto se vieron rodeados de slytherin's entre ellos Pansy, Sarah, Gemma, Christine, Norelle, Blaise y Nott.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Ginny?!- pregunto Norelle muy alarmada.

Ginny solo pudo emitir un débil gemido de dolor mientras su tobillo ensangrentado manchaba el piso de la sala común. Todas las muchachas se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Draco pasara a su habitación.

Los únicos que los acompañaron fueron Gemma, Norelle y Blaise, los demás se quedaron preocupados en la sala común. Draco al llegar a la habitación deposito a Ginny en la cama y le pidió a Norelle que trajera toallas mojadas mientras el y Blaise buscaban las pociones adecuadas.

Gemma le quito los zapatos y las medias y después de muchos gritos por parte de Ginny, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano y le acaricio la frente algo sudada.

-tranquila Ginny, todo saldrá bien, Draco es muy bueno en pociones- dijo Gemma maternalmente.

Ginny no atinaba a responder solo podía emitir unos bufidos.

Norelle llego con las toallas heladas y las coloco en el tobillo haciendo que Ginny gimiera de dolor.

-inhala y exhala ginn, tranquilízate- dijo Norelle sentándose al otro lado de Ginny.

Draco llego en ese momento con 5 pomitos de pociones, Blaise traía un frasco azul y una venda.

-a ver Ginny, debes tomar todas estas pociones de una- dijo Draco pasándole una por una las pociones a la enferma.

Ginny tomo todas sin protestar ya que el dolor de su tobillo era mil veces superior a lo mal que sabían las pociones.

Después Draco le quito el frasco azul y la venda a Blaise y se propuso ponérsela el mismo a Ginny.

Todos los demás vieron que entre Draco y Ginny ya existía una estrecha relación por lo que los dejaron solos en la habitación para que tuvieran un poco de "intimidad".

Después de tomar las pociones Ginny se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía tanto ni sangraba.

Draco se sentó a los pies de Ginny y comenzó a untarle la pomada de color azul con olor a hierbabuena en el tobillo y a masajearlo débilmente.

Ginny se sentó en la cama (había permanecido acostada) y miro dulcemente a Draco aun con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, que no dudo en limpiarlas rápidamente, Draco había terminado de ponerle la pomada y de vendarla así que levanto la mirada para verle la cara a su paciente.

-Potter es un idiota- murmuro Ginny ladeando su cabeza.

-arruino nuestro momento.

Ginny sonrió amablemente y después sintió como su estomago crujía de hambre. Draco se levanto de la cama sin decirle nada y saco de su mesa de noche una bolsa repleta de caramelos que le dio. Ginny se los comió sin ningún preámbulo saciando así su hambre.

Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomo la mano de ginny entre sus manos aun dolidas, Ginny se llevo las manos de Draco a sus labios y les dio suaves besos ya que tenían unas pequeñas heridas por la pelea.

Ginny soltó su mano de la prisión de las manos del malfoy y las llevo hacia el rostro del mismo atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso muy cálido expresándole toda su gratitud por haberla curado.

Al terminar el beso por falta de oxigeno dejaron las frentes juntas y Draco le acaricio la mejilla a Ginny y murmuro.

-Me da miedo decir algo equivocado...

-Te quiero.

El silencio inundo la habitación pero ambos muchachos se miraban a los ojos.

-Vuélvelo a decir.

-Te quiero.

-Nunca dejes de decirlo.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Ginny se mordió el labio al notar que Draco no respondía a su tímida muestra de afecto.

Draco le tomo el rostro y la beso con pasión pero al mismo tiempo había de incognito el sentimiento de nerviosismo que se tiene cuando se consigue algo que se anhela.

-yo también te quiero Ginny.

Ginny sonrió y siguió besando a Draco pero en un momento el se separo de golpe.

-weasley- dijo divertido fingiendo estar molesto- ¿sabias que aun hace frio y tu tienes mi chompa favorita?

-eso ya es mío malfoy, perdón pero… te quedaste sin chompa favorita.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besar a Ginny.

**************************************************************

Holas queriditos lectores!!!

el cap ya esta subido!! no me asecinen si me tarde mucho, pero es que me complique mucho en escribir este capitulo realmente, yo de por si no soy muy romantica ni cursie asi que se me complico pero aqui esta para ustedes!!! JOJOJO... ginny ya perdono a hermione y acepto que ella se paso un poco al gritarla!.. pero lo mas importante es lo siguiente.. QUE LES PARECIO HARRY ROMPEDOR DE TOBILLOS POTTER?????????? jajajaja y darco tan tierno como siempre jejeje

les aviso que ya no queda mucho del fic... aun faltaran unos 5 o maximo 6 capitulos pero no mas jejeje

actualizare el siguiente lo mas prontix posible.

Besos

JiiiimMalfoy


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny se despertó a la mañana siguiente, bostezo y paseo su mirada por la habitación. Frunció en ceño.

_"esta no es mi habitación"_ pensó Ginny al notar que la habitación en donde se encontraba era total y completamente distinta a donde ella residía, esta era de color verde olivo con cortinas negras y solo habían dos camas.

Intento levantarse pero un brazo que estaba colocado encima de su cintura se lo impidió. En ese momento recordó todo, que Potter le había roto el tobillo y que Draco la había curado y después la había dejado dormir en su cuarto.

Volteo a mirar a Draco con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en los labios, dormía plácidamente, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y se veía aun más cautivador que despierto. Ginny se sonrojo al notar que Draco dormía sin camiseta, todos sus músculos estaban al descubierto, pero por buena, o tal vez mala suerte, estaba dormido boca abajo por lo que solo podía observar los brazos.

_"dios, dios, dios, dios, ¿dios por que me haces pasar por estas pruebas?"_

Ginny llevaba puesto un pantalón de dormir de color gris y una polera 4 tallas más grande que ella (obviamente ropa del malfoy). La mano de Draco atrapaba su estrecha cintura por debajo de la polera por lo que su mano daba directamente con la piel desnuda de la cadera de la weasley.

Ginny se estremeció cuando Draco movió un poco su mano acariciándole la cadera suavemente, se mordió el labio y después se acurruco un poco contra Draco el cual se movió a causa de las cosquillas que el cabello de Ginny le había hecho en la nariz, pero aun así no soltó a la pelirroja.

-Huron…- murmuro Ginny intentando levantar a su rubio predilecto, nada- rubio…- nada- oxigenado…- absolutamente nada, Ginny bufo entre resignada y divertida y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro, el cuello y brazos.

-humpf- emitió Draco levemente aprisionado a Ginny bajo un abrazo de oso.

-muévete- gimió Ginny aplastada- me vas a dejar sin respiración, hurón.

Draco beso la mejilla de Ginny y se movió para un costado sin soltar la cintura de la weasley.

-buenos días pelirroja- murmuro Draco sonriendo de lado.

-buenos días rubiecito ¿has caído en cuenta de que es lunes y ambos tenemos clases?

Draco enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Ginny dándole pequeños mordiscos y besos.

-si, pero se que no te iras.

Ginny se rio suavemente y beso la frente de Draco.

-¿y por que estas tan seguro de que no lo hare?

-por favor no te vallas.

-¿Por qué?

-por que se que no quieres irte.

Ginny rio estrepitosamente pero Draco la tapo a boca para que no despertara a Blaise.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me quiero ir?

-que no te has ido aun.

Ginny sonrió y se acurruco junto a Draco, quien le beso la cabeza y le rodeo la cintura con ambas manos.

-Ginny…- murmuro Draco acariciándole la mejilla y pegando su pecho contra la espalda de Ginny y acompasando su respiración con la de ella.

-¿si, Oxigenado?

Malfoy bufo por el estúpido apodo y sonrió de lado.

-te quería preguntar algo.

A Ginny se le altero el corazón a mil por hora imaginándose que le preguntaría.

-¿Qué sucede Oxi?

-primero que mi rubio es natural, no me tiño- Ginny rio suavemente y beso las manos de Draco. - y yo quería saber si… tu anoche me dijiste que me querías… ¿es verdad?

Ginny se volteo y enrosco los brazos en el cuello de Draco y segundos después lo beso apasionadamente.

Draco rodo un poco dejando a Ginny acostada encima de el. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos amorosamente.

-¿te parece que no te quiero?

-no lo se, eso debes decírmelo tu, yo no puedo saber que piensas, lo que sientes sólo te incumbe a ti. Pero es lo que haces, a las personas que dices que quieres, lo único que cuenta…- Ginny lo callo con otro beso.

-mira mis ojos y dime que vez…- dijo la pelirroja al terminar el beso.

Draco miro a Ginny y los ojos y de repente su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

-lo que vez es lo que quiero.

Ginny se acostó en el hombro de Draco y dejo que el meditara su respuesta mientras ella aspiraba el olor delicioso de su shampoo que siempre había amado.

-¿tu me quieres, o solo lo dijiste por compromiso?- pregunto Ginny acongojada.

Draco se quedo callado y Ginny comprendió que no era un tema que debía tocar en este momento, por lo que se rio suavemente y se sentó a horcajadas en cima de la cintura de Draco.

Draco se sobresalto un poco pero después sonrió y se sentó un poco en la cama para que la posición no fuera "tan" comprometedora.

- Te apuesto 20 galeones a que consigo darte un beso sin tocarte los labios - dijo Ginny divertida.

- ¿Besarme? ¿Como?

- No te lo digo, es la apuesta.

Draco se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, las mañanas no eran especialmente su fuerte.

-esta bien, trato.

Ginny se acerco peligrosamente al rosto de Draco y cuando estaba a escasos dos centímetros del rostro de su amado oxigenado se movió rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después se acerco a su oído.

-parece que perdiste la apuesta oxi-

-perdí 20 galeones, pero gane tu amor- Draco beso a Ginny dulcemente tanta dulzura que sorprendió a Ginny.

Después de terminar el beso, Draco abrazo a Ginny temiendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-si te quiero Ginny, recuerda que los malfoy's no mentimos.

Diciembre llego rápido al calendario de Ginny y con el llego la navidad, la nieve y los amoríos secretos.

Estaba mas que obvio que nadie debía enterarse que ella mantenía una especie de relación con Draco malfoy, las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Norelle, Hermione, Gemma, Sarah, Blaise, Pansy y Christine.

Hermione y Draco habían retomado las clases de transformaciones pero ya más reducidas y solo eran una vez por semana, la castaña por su parte había creado una estrecha relación con Sarah, la cual era igual de estudiosa y aplicada que ella, con las demás ni siquiera cruzaba ni un hola.

Norelle las había invitado a todas a su casa por navidad, todas habían aceptado. Molly weasley había rechistado un poco al saber que Ginny se iría a pasar navidades con un montón de slytherin's, pero al recibir una carta de Hermione diciendo que las slytherin's eran muy buenas personas no dudo en aceptar.

Hermione por su parte iba a pasar navidades con harry y con ron esquiando en suiza.

Ginny era feliz, era feliz al lado de la persona que quería, con amigas espectaculares, Draco era simplemente de todo un poco, carismático, dulce (a veces), romántico, atorrante, odioso, ególatra y por eso lo quería tanto.

Era una tarde tranquila unos días antes de las vacaciones, los slytherin's y Ginny estaban en los terrenos muy abrigados ya que nevaba. Las muchachas llevaban pantis de color negro, calentadores en las piernas y bufandas mientras que los chicos jugaban a quien se quitaba más ropa y aguantaba el frio.

-Blaise, te toca sacarte la camisa- dijo Draco divertido sin la camisa y sin los zapatos solo con la corbata y los pantalones. Blaise tembló de frio y no llego a sacarse la camisa.

-tu ganas malfoy ¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto el morocho poniéndose todas las chompas encima nuevamente.

-130 galeones.

Todas mas muchachas rieron y siguieron conversando mientras los chicos (Draco, Blaise, Nott) jugaban a las guerras de nieve.

-Ginny, tú no te preocupes por el vestido, nosotras lo compramos, y si no quieres puedes usar alguno de Norelle, tiene unos 500 vestidos de noche y creo que debes tener la misma talla- comento Gemma al notar la preocupación de Ginny hacia la compra del vestido de noche para la fiesta que habría en casa de Norelle por navidad.

-gracias chicas- dijo Ginny algo azorada.

-bueno creo que nosotras ya vamos a sobrar aquí- comento Pansy al notar que Draco se aproximaba hacia ellas- nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado con algo- Gemma bajo la mirada.

-vámonos a jugar con los chicos- dijo Norelle sin notar la reacción de Gemma, cosa que Ginny si noto.

Todas se levantaron dejando a Ginny sola debajo de un árbol enorme, Draco llego a los tres segundos y se sentó en frente de Ginny mirándola extrañamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada por la mirada de Draco.

-me cuestiono la mejor forma de besarte.

Ginny lo miro "malhumorada" y se inclino un poco rosándole los labios, Draco la tomo por la cintura obligándola a sentarse encima de el y la beso tranquilamente.

-¿te pareció esa una buena forma?- pregunto Ginny jugando con el cuello de la camisa de su rubio.

-si, me parece que si.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes mirándose el uno al otro mientras hacían caras extrañas para que el otro se riera, claro que Draco siempre ganaba.

-sabes…- empezó Draco- me eh planteado un nuevo reto…

-¿así, cual es ahora el reto para el oxigenándote ahora?

Draco beso los labios de Ginny sin profundizar el beso y se separo al instante.

-me he planteado besar a la chica mas guapa del mundo.

Ginny puso cara de "¿Qué demonios?" pero aun así respondió dulcemente

-¿Besar a la chica más guapa del mundo? ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso?

-simple- murmuro Draco para momentos después besarla pasionalmente.

Ginny curvo los labios y le correspondió el beso de igual manera enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Draco cuando en ese momento una lechuza negra los interrumpió.

Draco se puso de malhumor al ser interrumpido en aquel momento y Ginny se rio delicadamente.

Le saco el pergamino a la lechuza que salió volando rápidamente del lugar, desato la carta mientras Draco le besaba el cuello, pero al momento de ver lo que el pergamino le brindaba Ginny emitió un débil "hay"

Era otro dibujo del pintor, casi había olvidado a su querido admirador secreto, en este dibujo se le veía a ella abrazada de Draco en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras, no se veía el rostro de ninguno de ellos ya que estaban con la cara tapada.

-¿Qué es Ginny?- pregunto Draco besándole la frente a Ginny.

Ginny se mordió el labio y guardo rápidamente el pergamino.

-no te preocupes, no es nada, una carta de Bill.

Draco levanto una ceja y se levanto bajando a Ginny de encima de el.

-bueno, voy por Blaise.

-Draco no te molestes por favor.

-no estoy molesto, solo me lastima que no confíes en mi, nada mas

Ginny se levanto para quedar a la altura del malfoy una cabeza mas abajo.

-si confio en ti… es solo que…

-¿solo que?- pregunto Draco ya algo malhumorado.

-es que…

Draco se cruzo de brazos y bufo.

-ya te lo dije, no debes decirme todo si no quieres… es tu vida y no la mía, y lo que hagas con ella no debe incumbirme a mi, solo a ti, ahora voy con Blaise.

Draco se dio media vuelta pero Ginny lo tomo del brazo. El se volvió y la miro.

-si quieres que te diga que es… tu debes decirme que tienes con Gemma- dijo Ginny tragando saliva.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño creando una mueca de "¿¡Que demonios te sucede!?"

-¿Cómo que, que tengo con Gemma? ¡Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana!

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado para no perderse en el mar gris que los ojos del malfoy le brindaban.

-he visto como te mira, como se pone cada vez que te digo que te quiero, cada vez que me abrazas su mirada se torna triste y amarga, no me trata mal ni nada pero siempre que nos ve juntos esta decaída.

-¿a que te refieres?- Draco comenzó a tensarse.

Ginny lo miro triste pero al segundo bajo la mirada.

-ella esta enamorada de ti, no se si haya pasado algo entre ustedes antes, pero si ese el caso ella aun no te olvida…

Draco le levanto el rostro a Ginny por el mentón y le beso la frente.

-estuve con ella hace un año, pero para mi eso ya acabo, fue lindo en su momento pero nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar nunca… yo te quiero a ti y eso ella lo sabe.

-¿entonces si tuviste algo con ella?- murmuro Ginny abrazando a Draco.

Draco le correspondió el abrazo y puso su mentón en la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny aspirando su olor.

-si…

Ginny abrazo mas fuerte a Draco temiendo que se escapara de sus brazos.

-no te vallas…- susurro Ginny escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Draco.

-¿A dónde?

-no te alejes de mi, oxi.

Draco rio tranquilamente

-tranquila ginn, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ahora debes decirme que hay en tu pergamino, y estoy seguro de que no es una carta de Bill.

Ginny sonrió de lado y abrazo más fuerte a Draco.

***********

Hoola lectoresss!!! Como están?? :P espero que bien, pues.. aquí les dejo el capitulo 14 de mi fic que a algunas personas les gusta mucho :P espero que les siga gustando, no se olviden de dejar comentarios que uno no mata a nadie :D… ya no quedan muchos capítulos asi que vallan despidiéndose del fic  pero no se preocupen que otro ya viene en camino :P

Besos

JiiiimMalfoy


	15. Chapter 15

-hola- susurro alguien detrás de Ginny mientras ella caminaba hacia el gran comedor para ir a almorzar.

Se volteo muy sonriente pensando que era Draco pero se decepciono un poco al ver simplemente a Colin.

-oh hola Colin ¿como te va?

-muy bien ginn, hace tiempo que no hablábamos.

-si, me parece que si, pero ahora muero de hambre…

Ginny sonrió tranquilamente y siguió caminando hacia el gran comedor pero Colin la tomo del brazo y la hizo regresar. Ginny lo miro algo confundida.

-Colin, suéltame, estas lastimándome.

-Ginny, yo debo hablar contigo ahora.

Ginny bufo e intento soltarse de Colin pero le fue casi que imposible.

-te eh dicho que no es el momento, ahora suéltame- chillo Ginny algo desesperada.

Colin la soltó del hombro más tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso desenfrenadamente.

Ginny se intento zafar de Colin pero el era mas fuerte que ella por lo que no le era posible, cuando Colin dejo de besarla por falta de oxigeno en su mejilla quedo grabada la mano de la weasley.

-¿¡Que demonios te sucede idiota!?

-Ginny, yo te amo.

-esa no es una maldita excusa para ir besando a la gente por ahí ¡Piensa un poco antes de hacer algo!

Ginny se dio media vuelta enfurecida y vio que Draco caminaba con el rostro lleno de ira hacia Colin, el cual no se había dado cuenta ya que caminaba cabizbajo en sentido contrario, Ginny intercepto a Draco antes de que llegara y lo obligo a retroceder.

-vamos, por favor, no hagas mas problemas…

-no dejare que ese imbécil te bese.- murmuro encolerizado.

-Draco, ya lo puse en su lugar, no necesito que me protejas, vamos a los jardines.

Draco acepto a regañadientes. Todo el camino hasta los jardines Draco mantuvo los puños cerrados y murmuraba por lo bajo "si veo de nuevo a ese hijo de su mama, no habrá Ginny que lo proteja"

Llegaron a los terrenos, Ginny ya no tenia tanta hambre ya que el susto de ser besada por Colin se lo había quitado por completo, Draco seguía enfurruñado y maldecía por lo bajo.

-no tiene ningún derecho de besarte- dijo Draco

Ginny se mordió el labio y se cruzo de brazos.

-tu eres mía y de nadie mas, ningún chico se te debe acercar.

-¿¡Disculpa!?... que yo sepa las demás personas no saben que tú y yo salimos así que técnicamente no estas en todo tu derecho de decir que los demás no se me pueden acercar, tu y yo para los demás no somos absolutamente nada, así que si quieres darte el lujo de reclamar que se me acerquen los muchachos hagamos oficial nuestra especie de relación…

-¿Estas consintiendo que Colin te haya besado?

-¡Claro que no! Pero tú tienes que entender que no pueden andar haciendo escenas de celos por que la gente no sabe de lo nuestro, repito, si quieres darte el lujo de pavonearte por todo el castillo diciendo que estas conmigo, que soy tuya, cosa de la cual no estoy de acuerdo por que no soy un objeto, adelante hazlo pero antes hagámoslo oficial, si tu puedes aguantarte tus estúpidos celos y conformarte con saber que yo te quiero solo a ti, genial, y así podemos seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, es tu decisión.

Draco se paso mas manos por el cabello despeinándolo levemente y Ginny lo miro enfadada.

-Draco, tu crees que me es fácil no poder besarte cuando me da mi gana y solo poder hacerlo cuando nadie nos vea, tener que inventarme mil excusas para rechazar a los que me invitan a hogsmade, tener que soportar a mi hermano interrogándome cada vez que llego tarde a algún sitio… pues no, no es fácil, para ti todo el mas fácil, todos tus amigos saben que estoy contigo y me aceptan con ellos no tienes que fingir…- Ginny emitió un leve bufido- creo que lo mejor será que te deje solo para que pienses lo que te eh dicho.

Ginny empezó a caminar hacia hogwarts pero Draco la tomo de la mano y la obligo a regresar.

-no es mas fácil para mi, tengo a mi padre, si el se enterara que salgo contigo me mataría y mas ahora que me eh negado a ser mortifago, tu no sabes lo que es que tu padre quiera que seas como el, esta el maldito de snape que si yo llegara a hacerlo oficial iría de frente con mi padre de soplón y se lo diría todo y después de ese día no me volverías a ver jamás. Tampoco es fácil para mi no poder estar contigo cuando quiera y donde quiera pero son sacrificios que debo hacer, si no eres feliz a mi lado por esos inconvenientes, puedes dejarme cuando te guste, se que no soy la mejor persona para ti pero te quiero y todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer es por ti.

Ginny lo abrazo amorosamente, Draco correspondió abrazo de igual manera, se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos en completo silencio intenso, los silencios más intensos son los que están repletos de todo lo que ya se ha dicho y ese era uno de esos silencios.

-discúlpame- murmuraron ambos

-por ser un maldito celoso- susurro el rubio.

-por no entenderte…

Los días pasaron días, la relación de Draco y Ginny seguían siendo secreta. El día que empezaban las vacaciones de navidad Hermione y Ginny se encontraban subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts cuando la lechuza del pintor se poso en el hombro de la pelirroja. Hermione le sonrió infundiéndole valor y la pelirroja abrió con algo de incomodidad.

Era un dibujo de ella acostada en el pasto con un vestido negro de noche muy hermoso con un gran lazo debajo del busto. Ginny sonrió débilmente y volteo el dibujo donde el pintor solía dejarle una nota.

"Pasa unas hermosas navidades."

-no dudes que lo hare pintor, no lo dudes…- murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja.

Hermione se fue hacia el vagón de prefectos mientras que Ginny se fue a buscar a sus amigas al vagón número 24 en el que habían quedado en reunirse.

Al llegar toco débilmente una canción para que supieran que era ella. La puerta se abrió casi al instante.

-Ginny, al fin llegaste- exclamo Sarah jalando a Ginny para que entrara al compartimiento.

Estaban Norelle, Christine, Pansy y Sarah. Ginny noto que Gemma faltaba.

-¿y donde está Gemma?

Norelle miro a Christine, quien miro a Pansy, quien miro a Sarah, quien miro a Ginny quien se mordió el labio.

-peleando con Draco en el compartimiento del costado…- murmuro por lo bajo Pansy.

Ginny se paso las manos por la cara y bufo ¿Qué hacían ellos dos SOLOS peleando al costado?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny exasperada.

Norelle bajo la mirada y las demás se mordieron el labio. La única que se atrevió a hablar fue Christine.

-Draco estuvo pensando en lo que le dijiste de Gemma, que aun lo quería, y el decidió dejar las cosas muy claras entre ellos.

-pero no te preocupes, Gemma lo entenderá- comento Norelle sentándose al costado de Ginny y pasándole el brazo por los hombros maternalmente.- Gemma te quiere mas a ti de lo que puede querer a Draco.

-¿entonces por que pelean?- replico la pelirroja molesta

Pansy se cruzo de brazos, miro por la ventana después miro nuevamente a la weasley y comento.

-Gemma no quiere aceptar que aun siente algo por Draco.

Ginny se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió tímidamente.

-no se por que me puse así, discúlpenme por favor chicas…

Todas sonrieron y asintieron débilmente cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡BOOOM BABY! Llego a quien esperaban- dijo Blaise entrando al compartimiento junto con Nott y Draco.

Los compartimientos tenían espacio para 6 personas, tres cada lado, y ellos ya eran 7 por lo que Blaise tuvo la "maravillosa" idea de sentarse en el suelo del compartimiento con Christine en cima de el para que los demás tuvieran espacio suficiente. Claro que ninguna de las parejas presentes desaprovecho el momento de "falta de espacio" para estar mas cerca el uno del otro.

Draco sentó a Ginny en su regazo y le paso los brazos por la cintura y ella por los hombros.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Gemma?- pregunto la pelirroja jugando con uno de los mechoncitos del cabello de Draco.

Draco se puso rígido y serio.

-se niega a aceptar que aun siente algo por mi, pero le deje claro que yo no siento nada mas que una gran amistad por ella.

Ginny se acurruco contra el y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-con sus compañeras de curso, no creo que le agradara estar aquí ahora después de nuestra platica.

Ginny sonrió y Norelle comenzó la plática.

-Draco, Blaise, theodore ustedes también irán a la fiesta de navidad ¿verdad?

Los tres muchachos rieron por lo bajo. Draco comento.

-¿quieres tener a Blaise de nuevo borracho en tu cuarto?

-¡no estaba borracho!- replico Blaise

-si que lo estabas Zabini, es mas, estabas mas que borracho- comento Nott

Todos se rieron sonoramente y Norelle respondió tranquilamente.

-ustedes saben que son bienvenidos en mi casa, borrachos o no, así que si quiero que vallan… - los tres chicos sonrieron amablemente.- y Blaise, si estabas borracho.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje llegaron a la estación King cross donde la madre de Norelle los esperaba a todos junto con el chofer del automóvil.

-¡Norelle!- exclamo la madre- ¿Cómo te ah ido? ¿Con cuantos con vamos…?

-Christine, Pansy, Sarah y Ginny, los chicos y Gemma llegaran el mismo día.

La madre de Norelle saludo a todos cordialmente y el momento de la despedida llego.

Norelle, su mama y Pansy fueron avanzando mientras las parejas se despedían.

-te extrañare Tine- le susurro Blaise al oído a Christine.

-escríbeme apenas llegues- imploro Nott besando las manos de Sarah

Draco y Ginny se alejaron un poco de los demás para que nadie los viera. Apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra.

-no se que decirte- comento Draco rodeando la cintura de Ginny con un brazo y acariciándole la mejilla con la mano restante.

-creo que adiós es lo que se dice cuando la gente se despide.

Draco sonrió y beso sus labios delicadamente.

-creo que eso es mejor que un adiós- dijo Ginny sin despegar sus labios, pero Draco se separo al instante.

Ginny lo miro interrogante.

-la gente nos puede ver- comento Draco comprendiendo la mirada de su amada.

Ginny sonrió de lado maliciosamente y dijo;

-bésame.

-no me pidas que te bese por que te besare, y no es el mejor momento

-te eh dicho que me beses- replico Ginny "molesta"

-si nos descubren…

Ginny lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo dejo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-cállate y bésame.

Draco sonrió de lado y a beso pasionalmente. Ginny curvo los labios.

Se separaron después de unos segundos.

-ahora ya soy feliz- exclamo Ginny divertida.

-debes irte ya- comento Draco algo abatido.

-nos veremos en 10 días.

-es mucho tiempo.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

-fingiré que estas a mi lado todos los días.

Draco sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir. No tienes que decir nada. Si me necesitas, silba. Sabes silbar, ¿no? Sólo tienes que juntar los labios y soplar. Y yo acudiré a tu llamada. Se donde es la casa de Norelle.

Ginny estallo en carcajadas y beso por ultima vez los labios de Draco.

-entonces, nos vemos mas tarde.

*******************************

Perdón por la tardanza!!! Pero la aspiración no me llegaba.. aquí esta el cap así que disfrútenlo!!!

Sean felices y coman perdices!!!

Besos

JiiiimMalfoy


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny se tiro en la cama de Norelle y suspiro sonoramente.

-Ginny levántate, debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta- comento Norelle saliendo del baño con una toalla a su alrededor y en su cabeza.

-Norelle faltan 5 horas para que empiece la fiesta, nos arreglamos en 2 minutos.

Pansy salió del armario de Norelle con un hermoso vestido fucsia con tul negro.

-me gusta esta Norelle, ¿me lo prestarías?

-claro que si, pero con la condición de que convenzas a Ginny de que nos arreglemos ahora y no en 4 horas.

-oh vamos ginn, debes bañarte, elegir vestido, maquillarte, peinarte, elegir zapatos, ayudarnos a arreglarnos, elegir las joyas…- Ginny corto a Pansy

-ok ok, ya entendí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, bla bla bla, me meteré a bañar.

Norelle y Pansy sonrieron con suficiencia mientras la pelirroja se metía al baño a regañadientes.

Se demoro 30 minutos en bañarse ya que Norelle tenía 30 frascos de shampoo, 30 de acondicionadores, 25 cremas para cabello, 10 lociones desenredantes y miles de cosas mas, por lo que tardo demasiado el elegir.

Apenas salió del baño Norelle y Christine la jalaron hacia el armario para que eligiera un vestido.

-¿esto es tu armario?- pregunto Ginny maravillada.

El armario de Norelle era del tamaño de la habitación de la pelirroja en la madriguera. De las cuatro paredes tres estaban llenas de ropa colgada de tubos, la cuarta pared era un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, si corrías el espejo te encontrabas con estantes repletos de zapatos de todo tipo.

Ginny se interno entre el bosque de vestidos pero uno en especial le llamo la atención, tanto que se congelo y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared del armario para no caerse.

-¿Qué sucede ginn?- pregunto Norelle preocupada rodeando a Ginny con sus brazos.

-creo que encontré mi vestido- susurro Ginny con voz acongojada.

Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia un vestido negro, corto con un lazo debajo del busto idéntico al que el pintor le había puesto en su último dibujo.

-quiero ese…- volvió a decir Ginny apuntando con el dedo índice el vestido.

Todas la miraron extrañadas por la rara elección ya que Gemma había elegido el mismo vestido dos años atrás para la misma fiesta.

-¿estas segura Gin?- pregunto Sarah un tanto asustada por la reacción de Draco.

-totalmente, es el vestido con el que mi pintor me dibujo en el ultimo dibujo que me envió.

Todas abrieron extremadamente los ojos y pensaron simultáneamente: "_Draco es el pintor"_

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ginny algo asustada por la expresión de sus amigas.

-nada, nada- dijo Norelle golpeado disimuladamente el hombro de Christine- ese vestido es… perfecto.

Ginny sonrio abirtamente y dio media vuelta para ir a desenredarse el cabello en el baño.

Apenas Ginny salió del baño todas se reunión en medio del closet.

-¿se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder no? – pregunto Norelle acalorada

Christine se coloco el cabello detrás de las orejas y boto el aire por la boca.

-Draco es el pintor misterioso de Ginny- dijo Pansy colocando las manos en la cadera.

Sarah se golpeo la frente y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?- dijo Sarah mirando a las chicas las cuales le devolvieron una mirada confusa- ¿es que acaso no recuerdan que Draco siempre dibujaba paisajes en los jardines del colegio? A veces hasta no comia por quedarse dibujando en los terrenos.

-cierto- exclamo Norelle totalmente asombrada.

-lo que significa- empezó Christine con los ojos muy abiertos- que Ginny ah estado enamorada de Draco desde el comienzo.

La puerta del armario se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que las cuatro chicas saltaran asustadas. Ginny las miro confusa ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraban sus amigas.

-¿no van a cambiarse ustedes también?

Todas se miraron entre si y asintieron enérgicamente saliendo del armario dejando a Ginny totalmente intrigada.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y cuando apenas habían terminado de dejar los regalos debajo del gigante árbol de navidad blanco llegaron los primeros invitados y así sucesivamente empezaron a llenar el gigante salón de la mansión de Norelle. Todos iban dejaron los regalos debajo del árbol. Eran un aproximado de 100 o 150 invitados.

Los trajes de los invitados eran sumamente hermosos y seguramente también muy costosos.

Norelle saludaba a todos los invitados junto con su madre y su padre en la entrada mientras que las demás estaban sentadas, excepto Pansy (quien bailaba animadamente con un joven apuesto), en una de las múltiples mesas que había con Draco, Blaise y Nott.

Sarah fue sacada a la pista de baile por Nott numerosas veces mas aun en las canciones lentas al igual que Christine.

Draco y Ginny preferían quedarse sentados charlando y tomando uno que otro vino.]

De pronto uno de los de la orquesta de música les pidió a los músicos que pararan ya que debía decir algunas palabras.

-bienvenidos nuevamente a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Newan, queremos invitar a todas las parejas a la pista de baile ya que serán entregados los regalos de navidad… así que todos a bailar!

Una música lenta y pegajosa comenzó a sonar mientras muchas parejas se colocaban en la pista de baile y se movían al compas de la melodía.

-¿bailas mujercita?- le susurro seductoramente Draco a Ginny al oído.

Ginny se estremeció de pies a cabeza y solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-pero todos deben bailar peque… si no, no te darán tu regalo de navidad- volvió a susurrar seductoramente dándole suaves besos y mordiscos al cuello de la pelirroja.

-no tengo ganas de bailar…- murmuro algo mareada.

Draco le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la sento encima de el besándole esta vez los labios.

-vamos peque- susurro el rubio sin despegar los labios de su amada.

-como quieras- dijo Ginny todavía muy mareada para asimilar las cosas.

Y es que ver a Draco malfoy en traje de noche color verde oscuro, con el cabello peinado y al mismo tiempo despeinado, con una embriagante colonia para hombres, una forma de hablar en extremo seductora, la sonrisa mas perfecta del universo y la mirada mas matadora y sexy del planeta dejaría mareada a cualquiera y aun mas a Ginny weasley por ser la dichosa novia de aquel casi perfecto ser.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras numerosos elfos domésticos vestidos como duendes de Santa Claus repartían los dichosos regalos. Bailaron cerca de 2 minutos tranquilos cuando los regalos comenzaron a bombardearlos tanto asi que Ginny tuvo que ir a dejar sus regalos a un salón adjunto.

-déjame que te ayudo Ginny- pidió con dulzura Malfoy

-no te preocupes, queridin, yo puedo con ellos tu ve y tráeme un ponche.

Draco beso los labios de Ginny y se encamino hacia la mesa de las bebidas por el ponche de su amada.

Ginny luchaba con los 20 regalos suyos y los 20 de Draco con mucha paciencia logro llegar al salón adjunto donde solo había un juego de sillones, no se detuvo a prender la luz y se encamino en el salón para dejar los regalos encima de uno de los sillones.

Al dejar los regalos un sobre de color ámbar cayo a sus pies, lo tomo con mucha delicadeza.

Para: Ginny Weasley

De: …

-Dios dios… ¿Cómo me encontró el pintor hasta aquí?- dijo Ginny deduciendo la caligrafía de su pintor.

Abrio el sobre son una rapidez absoluta, tanta que casi rompe el dibujo que contenía. Esperaba encontrarse algún dibujo de ella besando a Draco o ella con algún vestido hermoso pero lo que encontró le pareció sumamente extraño.

Era ella pero sus ojos eran tapados por unas manos masculinas muy blancas.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más ya que unas manos masculinas muy suaves le taparon los ojos.

-Draco, no juegues- dijo sabiendo que esas manos tan suaves no podían pertenecer a alguien mas que a Draco.

El individuo seguía totalmente callado por lo que Ginny se aventuro a preguntar;

-¿Quién eres?

-Adivina adivinador- le respondió

-Draco- dijo Ginny segura de su respuesta, aliviada de no haberle dicho Draco a alguien más.

-no- Ginny se estremeció ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Blaise?

-no.

-¿Norelle?

-no ¿te rindes?

Sabía exactamente cual era la voz de su novio, y mas al decir "te rindes" ya que siempre le decía eso en todos los juegos, estaba segura de que la persona que le tapaba los ojos era nada mas y nada menos que Draco malfoy.

-Draco eres tú.

La persona detrás bufo igual que Draco lo hacia.

-ya te dije que no soy Draco.

Ginny bufo molesta de que su novio la despistara de ese modo.

-me rindo ¿Quién eres?

El silencio se expandió por la sala y solo escuchaban el final de la canción con la que Draco y Ginny habian estado bailando minutos antes.

-yo soy El pintor.

***

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…

Jejejeje bueno hola! Como les va?? Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo.. realmente pido mil disculpas y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y compense todo el tiempo de espera.. jeje espero sus comentarios diciendomen si les gusta o disgusta.. a mi personalmente me ha gustado bastante escribirlo… y el resultado también… en el próximo capitulo se aclarara todo… y el próximo ya es el ultimo sin contar el epilogo… asi que vallan diciéndole adiosito a esta historia D:

Besos

Jimena_14


	17. Chapter 17

-yo soy El pintor.

A Ginny se le corto la respiración por unos instantes, coloco sus manos encima de las del pintor, las cuales descubrió que se sentían igual de suaves que las manos de Draco y quito las manos de sus ojos volviendo a tener plena vista del salón. Su corazón se altero y comenzó a hiperventilar mientras daba muy lentamente media vuelta.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo la pelirroja tapándose la boca con una mano mientras retrocedía para poder apoyarse en uno de los sillones y no caer al suelo.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ella con su traje verde y sus penetrantes ojos grises, era el, sus ojos no la estaban engañando y si lo que Draco había dicho hace unos instantes era verdad el y su pintor eran la misma persona.

Ginny quería huir de ahí, no quería mirar a Draco a la cara y mucho menos pronuncia palabra alguna en su presencia, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer en ese mismo instante, pero, al mismo tiempo, un rincón de su corazón quería que el sujeto que estaba frente a ella, ya fuera Draco malfoy o el pintor, la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara amorosamente como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Ginny…- dijo Draco dando un paso hacia la pelirroja.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus almendrados ojos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía asumir que los dos chicos que más había estimado y amado siempre habían sido la misma persona. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, trataba de buscar en su memoria alguna conexión entre Draco Malfoy y el pintor, pero no hallaba conexión alguna más que a Hermione diciéndole que Draco era su pintor y estaba enamorado de ella.

¡Hermione lo había previsto desde que le había llegado el primero de los dibujos del pintor!

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- logro murmurar la pelirroja.

Draco permaneció callado mirando como el rostro de la muchacha que había retratado y querido en los últimos tres meses era invadido por las lagrimas y su cuerpo no podía contenerse en pie.

-¿es que acaso no confías en mi?-volvió a murmurar limpiándose las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar e intentando sentarse en el sillón con mucha dificultad a causa de sus mareos.

Draco se aproximo a ella e intento ayudarla mas ella lo empujo levemente dándole a entender que no la tocara.

Logro a duras penas sentarse en el sillón y dejo caer sus manos encima de su regazo. Draco se hincó delante de ella logro tomar las manos de la pelirroja con las suyas y darles suaves besos.

-por favor no te enfades conmigo.

Ginny libero una de sus manos y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del rubio.

-no lo estoy… estoy dolida por tu desconfianza, estoy muy confundida, miles de pensamientos horribles pasan por mi cabeza, siento que si me ocultaste algo tan simple como que tu eras mi pintor ¿Qué otras cosas mas me ocultaras?- soltó unas lagrimas mas- Quizás estas comprometido con alguna muchacha rica, o sigues amando a Gemma o el beso con Hermione si significo algo- Ginny sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquellos horribles pensamientos y se tapo la cara con ambas manos- no quiero ni pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Draco la abrazo y sin deshacer el abrazo la levanto del sillón con mucha delicadeza mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus grises ojos y se escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Ginny también lloraba silenciosamente y aspiraba el delicioso olor que emitía el hombre que amaba.

La puerta del salón había permanecido cerrada desde que Draco le había tapado los ojos pero aun así la suave melodía que tocaba la orquesta se podía escuchar.

Ginny se separo un poco de Draco para mirarlo a los ojos (cosa que no había hecho desde que había descubierto que el era su pintor) y vio que las mejillas de su amado estaban salpicadas por unas cristalinas lagrimas.

Con su dedo pulgar se aventuro a limpiar las lágrimas de Draco, el cual sonrió tímidamente y también limpio las de Ginny.

-discúlpame, no era mi intención que desconfiaras tanto de mi, ni tus lagrimas, ni tus horribles pensamientos, ni nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir- Draco coloco su frente contra la de Ginny y ella se atrevió a delicadamente besarle el labio inferior. Al besarlo ya no solo sintió que besaba a Draco malfoy si no también a su pintor. Se sintió completa.

-cuéntame- pidió Ginny antes de que Draco apresara sus labios con los de el.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pero antes de que Ginny contestara Draco volvió a hablar- podría empezar por contar tus pecas, es el enigma mas grande que he encontrado de ti- sonrió.

Ginny se sonrojo brutalmente, sabia en que zonas de su cuerpo se encontraban sus famosas pecas y eran lugares que ningún chico había visto y normalmente cubría con ropa.

Ante el sonrojo de Ginny Draco sonrió de lado, tomo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y junto sus labios a los de ella en un beso apasionado pero cariñoso y dulce.

-¡Draco!- exclamo Ginny separándose de el abruptamente algo divertida- esto aun no esta arreglado, necesito saber que pasaba por tu cabeza en los últimos tres meses, por que te enamoraste de mi, que papel desempeñaba Hermione en toda esta locura.

-¿Hermione?

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja.

-¿quieres que crea que estudiaban transformaciones?

Draco rio alegremente y le rodeo la cintura a Ginny con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el.

-Ginny ¿crees que es necesario hablar de eso ahora?- pregunto seductor recorriendo la mandíbula de ella con la punta de su nariz.

-totalmente necesario, Malfoy- dijo decidida a no caer en los encantos de su novio.

Los labios de Draco rozaron los de Ginny.

-¿en serio?- pregunto aun más seductor.

-si, claro.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y llevo sus labios hasta uno de los hombros de Ginny, el cual comenzó a besar haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta el cuello.

-¿sigues segura?

Ginny solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y a rodear el cuello de Draco con sus brazos hundiendo sus níveos dedos en su platinado cabello, los labios de Draco aprisionaron sus labios lujuriosamente. Ginny sabia a donde iba a llegar ese delicioso beso y si no quería que sucediera debía pararlo ahora.

"_¿y quien dice que no quieres que suceda Weasley?"_ le dijo con burla su conciencia.

Draco se sacó el saco del traje de noche y Ginny comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa blanca.

-ten cuidado conmigo Malfoy- dijo Ginny mientras Draco le besaba el cuello y ella le sacaba totalmente la camisa- Soy de cristal y me puedo romper.

El rubio rio tranquilamente y empezó a sacarle el vestido a su pelirroja.

-Draco, hablo en serio, ve lento por favor.

Draco beso dulcemente sus labios, saco su varita del pantalón, cello la puerta e hizo aparecer una gran manta encima del sillón más grande.

-te amo Ginny- murmuro mientras recostaba suavemente a la pelirroja en el sillón.

********************************************

HOOLA!!!! Antes que nada les dire que separe el capitulo final en dos ya que era muy larguito :P asi que tendran fic por un ratito mas XD espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... me divirtio escribirlo, pero llegue a ponerme roja al leerlo de nuevo u.u jejeje... dejen comentarios disiendome si les gusto o no!!

besos

JiiiimMalfoy


	18. Chapter 18

Los primeros rayos de sol le impactaron contra el rosto haciendo que lo escondiera para seguir durmiendo pero a los pocos instantes abrió los ojos extremadamente y miro el rostro de la persona en la cual estaba dormida encima.

Sonrió tímidamente y se mordió el dedo pulgar, se veía simplemente como un dios griego, tan perfecto como uno.

Se aproximo hacia el rostro de el y le beso los labios, se sorprendió bastante cuando le devolvieron el beso y rodearon su cadera con el brazo.

-buenos días peque- dijo Draco todavía adormilado cubriéndolos a ambos mejor con la manta.

-hola- murmuro Ginny abrazando a Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió con el sonido de un beso en la cabeza de Ginny.

-sabes… siempre pensé que yo era lo mas perfecto del mundo- dijo Draco con diversión en la voz.

-yo siempre supe que eras arrogante ¿lo sabias?- dijo Ginny, Draco solo le saco la lengua.

-ya me lo ha dicho mucha gente. Pero ayer me di cuenta que hay cosas mucho mas perfectas que yo, empezando por ti.

Ginny se sonrojo muchísimo pensando en la noche que habían pasado, aun tenia grabadas las carisias que su cuerpo había obtenido y en sus oídos retumbaban todas las palabras de amor que Draco había dicho.

Draco le acaricio los cabellos amorosamente y beso su frente. Ginny solo pudo aferrarse mas a el para no dejarlo escapar.

Después de 30 minutos salieron del salón en busca de sus amistades.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre, había botellas de licor por todos lados, vasos rotos, comida y algunos abrigos.

Rieron en voz baja y continuaron el recorrido por la casa tomados de las manos.

Encontraron a Blaise dormido en la tina llena de agua (el estaba con la ropa puesta) y Christine encima de el también dormida y con su vestido totalmente mojado. Nott estaba en la cocina dormida encima de la mesa con una botella de ron en las manos. Gemma y Norelle estaban dormidas en el pasillo de la sala junto con un muchacho que ninguno de los dos reconoció. Sarah, en cambio, si había logrado llegar a su habitación, pero lo a meterse a su cama ni a sacarse el vestido.

Ginny se dispuso a cambiarse mientras Draco preparaba algo digno de desayunar ya que lo único que habían encontrado era lico, más licor y nada más que licor.

Con el desayuno improvisado, unas galletas de chocolate y unos jugos de naranja, salieron al jardín de la casa de Norelle y sentaron a tomar el desayuno mientras que Ginny le exigía explicaciones a Draco.

-ahora si me hablaras…

Draco bufó resignado, tenia escapatoria.

-bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-todo.

Draco volvió a bufar.

-empieza por el principio, oxi.

-bien, la primera vez que te mande un dibujo, no esperaba que nada de esto pasara, la verdad que tampoco lo quería, solo te veía como una simple obsesión que sabia que en algún momento se me iba a pasar como cuando normalmente me obsesiono con algo. Pero nunca ocurrió y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que te veía por algún pasillo me ponía nervioso, claro que yo seguía sin querer aceptar que me estabas gustando mas de lo debido. – Ginny escuchaba la historia que su pintor le relataba con gran atención intentando no perderse ningún detalle- y entonces me di cuenta, no tengo idea de cómo me di cuenta que te necesitaba y ahí entra Granger.

FLASH BACK

Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que sentía por aquella extraña personita pelirroja y la única persona que se le ocurrió fue su mejor amiga, la sabelotodo-granger, pero iba contra sus principios. Pero estaba desesperado. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Pero estaba REALMENTE desesperado, que su orgullo y sus principios se fueran de paseo un rato.

-granger- dijo amablemente

Hermione lo miro extrañada, si, definitivamente ella también notaba que su orgullo y sus principios no estaban.

-malfoy- respondió algo desconfiada

No, simplemente no podía, no estaba en sus posibilidades, siguió caminado hacia el gran comedor y sintió como granger lo seguía con la vista clavada en su espalda. Debía hacerlo o iba a morir de nerviosismo. Se volteo dejando a granger atónita.

-granger, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¿como te atreves a pedirme ayuda a mi?

-nada, se que te suena descarado pero realmente necesito tu ayuda

-¿para que?

-vamos a otro sitio con menos gente

-¿Qué…necesitas mi ayuda pero te molesta que la gente te vea conmigo?

Malfoy bufo, a veces la sabelotodo era tan contraria a su apodo.

-ahora me importa muy poco que la gente me vea contigo granger, pero no quiero que escuchen lo que te digo ¿entiendes?

-no soy tarada malfoy

-pues no lo aparentes

Hermione se dio vuelta e intento caminar hacia el gran comedor pero malfoy la tomo del hombro. Realmente estaba muy desesperado como para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Todo sea por la maldita pelirroja.

-perdona, no quise ofenderte

La gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba mirando como si fueran la última atracción del circo y el creía que lo eran.

-como si no lo hubieras echo nunca.

Estúpida granger.

-trato de ser amable contigo y tu lo único que haces es enojarte mas.

-vamos malfoy, es imposible que tu estés siendo amable conmigo ¿ok?

-¿tan difícil es de creer que yo quiera ser amable contigo granger?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y hablo. Draco se limito a inhalar y exhalar.

-si, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-ya te dije, vamos a otro lado a hablar

-dime para que aquí y tal vez de acompañe

-por favor, aquí no

Había caído lo suficientemente bajo ya, si tan solo su padre lo viera era hombre muerto.

-se que me voy a arrepentir de esto- murmuro hermione- vamos malfoy pero rápido

Malfoy le sonrió a hermione y juntos se fueron caminando hacia las mazmorras.

-y… ¿ahora si me dirás lo que quieres?- dijo hermione malhumorada al llegar a las mazmorras y cerrar la puerta de un aula tras ella.

-pedirte esto es realmente vergonzoso, pero necesario…- empezó malfoy pero se quedo callado ¿Cómo demonios le decías a tu peor enemiga que estabas enamorado de su mejor amiga?

-termina ya malfoy, no tengo todo el día

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenándolo levemente, gesto que muchas chicas consideraban sexy.

-apúrate…-canturreo hermione alterándolo.

Malfoy abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? BAH por que si no lo fueran no estaría ahí hablando con la cabello-de-arbusto y estaría besando a Ginny Weasley.

-malfoy basta de rodeos, habla o me iré

-es que yo necesito que tu me ayudes con Ginny Weasley.

Lo había dicho y no había sido desintegrado por su padre aun, a eso se le llamaba logro.

Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos y al mismo tiempo su boca. De un momento a otro Draco sabia que iba a tirársele encima y matarlo por decir eso. Pero fue totalmente lo contrario. Hermione se puso a saltar de alegría.

-¿estas bien Granger?

Hermione emitió un leve gritito de alegría y abrazo a Draco, pero segundos después se alejo con un gesto de asco plasmado en el rostro.

-yo lo sabia, sabia que tu eras su pintor- empezó a decir Hermione caminando de un lado al otro- y se lo dije, pero noo, la señorita yo-se-que-Malfoy-no-es-mi-pintor- Weasley no me creyó ni una palabra.

Draco paro a Hermione y la miro con rostro interrogante.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

Hermione sonrió de lado.

-deducción Malfoy, no por nada me dicen sabelotodo.- la castaña se rio de su propio chiste, mas el rubio no le encontró gracia.

-¿Entonces, me ayudaras?

Hermione lo pensó por unos instantes.

-si, que mas da, igual terminaran juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-lo sospecho.

Draco levanto una ceja mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a salir.

-nos encontramos en los baños de Myrtle a las 8.

Cuando Hermione salió de la mazmorra y Draco estuvo seguro de que no lo escucharía dijo.

-esa Granger si que esta desquiciada y loca.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ginny tenía la boca casi tan abierta como sus ojos. Simplemente no podía creerlo, Hermione lo había predicho todo desde el comienzo.

-ella me ayudo a enviarte algunos dibujos cuando no sabia donde estabas o tenia que ponerlos en la sala común de Griffindor, también me dio la idea de la búsqueda del tesoro, claro que ella estaba en contra de que te diera el oleo del listón- Draco sonrió seductoramente, Ginny enrojeció.

-Por cierto, respecto a ese oleo, me hizo dudar, ahora no se si eres un artista o un pervertido.- dijo Ginny divertida

-Cuando lo adivines, dímelo

-depravado.

-aunque la verdad me faltaron unas cuantas pecas en el oleo.

Beso dulcemente los labios de su pintor.

Ginny sabia que de ahora e adelante las cosas seria mejores pero al mismo tiempo mas difíciles, tendrían que seguir ocultando su amor, afrontar los problemas que el amor que se tenían podrían llegar a causarles pero estaba segura que al lado de Draco, su pintor y sus amigas iba a poder salir adelante.

***

Bien… pues la historia llego a su fin U.U me da pena dejarla pero al mismo tiempo me gusta ya que ya empecé un nuevo proyecto que se llama "Siendo una Malfoy" el primer capitulo ya esta colgado así que les ruego que lo lean es de la mima pareja (obvio) un fic sin magia y muy divertido que una amiga me ayuda a crear.

Espero que les haya gustado y si me da tiempito e inspiración cuelgo el epilogo rápido.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTARON Y TIENEN MI HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITOSS!! :D

Besos

JiiiimMalfoy

P.D.: pásense por mi otro fic porfiiiisss :D


End file.
